Daruku
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Setidaknya dengan ini dia dapat menjauh dengan tenang. Dia tahu kalau hubungan yang mereka jalin tidak akan pernah punya masa depan/'Aku tahu. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera menjemputnya? Aku akan kembali sendiri'…./yaoi (boyxboy)/HyuuIzu/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kurobas dan segenap chara-charanya merupakan karya dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata….

Daruku

'Aku tahu. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera menjemputnya? Aku akan kembali sendiri'….

.

.

.

"Nice pass! Kuroko!"

"Woah! Sankyu, Kuroko!"

"Hyuuga! Nice shoot!"

Piitttttt.!

Latihan terasa begitu menyenangkan ketika kau akan segera meninggalkan SMA mu dan kembali menuju ke perguruan tinggi. Namun tidak semua orang merasa senang ketika menjalani latihan mereka. Pasti ada rasa tangis maupun haru.

Apalagi ketika teringat akan perjuangan menggapai kemenangan yang dilakukan oleh kebersamaan yang cukup kuat.

Termasuk para Senpai yang telah menempuh kelas tiga di SMA Seirin ini. Kiyoshi sudah dalam mode 'berkilau' karena menangis tanpa terasa. Koganei malah berpelukan dengan Mitobe yang bertindak bagaikan sang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya.

Sedangkan Si Aida Riko malah menangis dengan senyum yang masih terpancar. Si Hyuuga malah sibuk memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak miring. Dengan alasan kacamatanya yang terkena keringat akibat 'pertandingan' tadi, dia membuat-buat alasan agar dapat menghapus airmatanya secara rahasia. Furihata malah makin sipit matanya.

Namun dari semua itu, terdapat seseorang yang berusaha untuk memfokuskan matanya agar dapat melihat ekspesi seluruh sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan menuju ke perguruan tinggi pilihan mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah mulai buram ya? Souka…" ucapnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Perasaannya mulai bercampur aduk antara penyesalan, kekecewaan maupun rasa sedih yang tak dapat dibendung lagi.

'Dengan begini aku tidak dapat melihatmu dari 'jauh' lagi.'

Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir dan dengan mulus menuruni dagunya. Membasahi Jersey dengan tulisan 'SEIRIN' di bagian belakangnya. Dia sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi untuk menyembunyikan air mata ini. biarlah, ini yang 'terakhir' kalinya.

Setidaknya dia dapat memandang dirinya hingga puas hari ini. mungkin suatu saat dia tidak dapat memandangnya dengan leluasa lagi.

Memakai kacamata pun percuma.

Karena kemungkinan besar dirinya tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan dia lagi.

Jadi, jangankan melihat,bertemu saja sudah susah…

Kalimat-kalimat setajam sembilu terus menghampiri otaknya. Dengan mudahnya mereka menancap dan terus mengiris-iris hatinya. Sembilu-sembilu itu terus mengiris-iris hatinya meski sebuah lengan menghampiri punggungnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekap pada si empunya lengan.

"Omae wa! Mana jiwa Senpai kelas tigamu?! Setidaknya kau masih bisa main basket ketika di Universitas nanti."

'Mana bisa?'

"I-Izuki-senpai? Woah.. ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menangis," ucap Kagami kagum. Dan tinju dari Nigou merupakan hadiah yang cukup baik untuknya menurut Kuroko.

"Kau sangat tidak sensitive, Kagami-kun."

"Urusai na! dan jauhkan Nigou dariku!"

"Au! Au!" si Nigou malah terlihat antusias untuk 'meraih' Kagami dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Membuat Kuroko kewalahan dan si Nigou melompat ke arah Kagami. Dengan pendaratan yang cukup sempurna di dahi Kagami, mereka berdua sukses merusak suasana haru para Senpai.

"Kalian berdua! Tidak tahukah kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat?" ucap Hyuuga dengan masih merangkul Izuki. Izuki tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Menahan tangis memang berbuah hal yang buruk. Terutama rasa pusing yang sudah menjalar di kepalanya.

Padahal, dia tidak pernah bisa mendekatinya. Paling dekat hanyalah jarak radius satu meter. Dia juga harus memikirkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Dia tahu kalau dirinya tidak boleh egois. Bukan Cuma dirinya saja yang menginginkan ini. lagipula, kalaupun ini akan berlanjut maka dia tidak ingin membuat malu orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"Yare-yare… Izuki-kun bener-bener dah… apa protein yang sudah kuberikan padamu masih kurang?"

"Coach, kurasa bukan itu penyebabnya."

Terutama sang Pelatih, Aida Riko.

Dan semuanya…

Semuanya….

Brugh!

.

.

.

"Hey! Izuki! Hey! Kantoku!"

Dan semuanya menggelap….

.

.

To be continued

.

Yare-yare, gomen ne untuk chapter yang sekitar 500-an kata ini *bow*. Karena di chapter 2 nanti bakalan dibahas mengenai semuanya…..

Gimana? Review ya… Reader-sama…..


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer dulu ya….. ^_^

KnB punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata. Soalnya kalo punya Kasumi ceritanya bakalan ngawur sengawur ngawurnya *Izuki: kitakore! (Kasumi:Woy! Itu aku yang bikin kalimatnya!)*

Kali ini makai Hyuuga's Point of View

Daruku chap 2

.

.

"Kora! Izuki! Buku leluconmu!" (1)

"Oh. Gomen-gomen."

Mattaku! Sejak pembersihan loker dulu hingga sekarang, Cuma isi loker Izuki sajalah yang selalu sama. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Image keras yang telah kubangun hancur sudah melihat tingkah laku teman-teman yang tidak menunjukkan sikap seorang Senpai di mata para anak basket kelas satu. (2)

Terutama Izuki. Masih dengan 'Hai sukura wa hai sukoru' serta 'Kitakore'-nya yang membuat anak kelas satu malah sweatdrop. Sejak dulu aku berpikir, mananya yang lucu? (3)

Kuperhatikan lagi Izuki yang malah sibuk membawa barang-barangnya yang berupa buku koleksi pantun dan leluconnya. Sejak kecil kami memang selalu bersama. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Izuki memiliki perubahan yang cukup pesat. Mungkin karena aku yang selalu bersamanya.

Namun entah kenapa perasaan untuk memiliki mulai muncul ketika kami menginjak kelas dua. Hingga saat ini aku hanya menganggap kalau perasaan ini hanya sebatas memiliki saudara yang semenjak dahulu berusaha untuk kulindungi dan melindungiku.

Apakah benar aku memperhatikannya hanya karena kami teman semasa kecil?

Ataukah ini hanyalah ulah dari sifatku yang mudah menyukai sesuatu?

Ataukah…

Ah, tidak mungkin. Kemungkinan besar adalah aku yang telah dekat dengannya. Kalau itu terjadi,maka seisi dunia akan gempar.

Kualihkan perhatianku pada Momoi-san yang sedang mengunjungi Kuroko bersama Aomine. Kuperhatikan secara detil dan akhirnya aku menyadari kalau aku masih menyukai wanita. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai Izuki?

Dia laki-laki. Dan keluarganya pun masih memegang adat tradisi dengan kuat. Meskipun agak mulai luntur, setidaknya aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku dan Izuki berpacaran. Kami berdua dituntut untuk memiliki keturunan bukan?

Dan hubunganku dengannya…

Sama sekali jauh dari kata normal.

Lagipula, aku juga memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Izuki. Tentu saja dia akan menolakku ujung-ujungnya. Namun, semakin aku memalingkan mataku darinya, semakin besar juga hasrat untuk selalu memandangnya. Selalu memperhatikannya, selalu menjaganya…

Mungkin saja Izuki telah berubah statusnya dari seorang teman menjadi seorang adik di mataku. Ya, itulah yang ingin kuyakini dan kupercayai.

Ingin kuyakini dan kupercayai….

Benarkah?

Aku masih ragu….

Bruak!

"Itte…"

"Hwaduoh!"

"….."

"Kiyoshi-senpai! Jempolku!"

"Kagami! Jariku penyet!"

"Uwaaaaa…..! aku bakalan botak!"

"Kau sudah botak!"

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah setumpuk manusia yang terbentuk akibat Izuki yang tersandung sesuatu yang ujung-ujungnya menabrak Koganei yang bercanda ria sambil tidak menyadari kalau ada Izuki di belakangnya yang berjalan memunggunginya.

Dan buku-buku setinggi anak berumur tiga tahun pun tumpah ruah. Salah satu dari buku meluncur dengan lancarnya di hadapan Kagami yang baru saja keluar dari shower. Dan dengan suksesnya membuat si penggila Majiba itu terpeleset bak bowling yang melesat cepat.

Namun aku tidak menemukan Izuki disana…

"Omae ra! Cepatlah menyingkir!" ucapku sambil mengangkat Kiyoshi dan mengulurkan tangan pada Koganei. Semuanya akhirnya menyadari kalau yang berada di bawah adalah Izuki. (4)

"Cepat minggir! Beri ruang!" ucap Kiyoshi sambil menghadang yang lain. Dia mempersilahkanku untuk maju dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Izuki. Izuki sendiri terlihat sesak napas. Namun itu tidak mungkin bukan?

"Izuki! Izuki!"

"Nandai? Ha!" (5)

Izuki dengan cepat menyingkir dariku. Aku hanya bisa mundur perlahan. Sedangkan Mitobe membantu Izuki untuk bangun. Matanya yang tidak focus cukup memberikan penjelasan kalau ada bintang yang berputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

Dan ternyata bukan bintang, melainkan nyamuk yang berterbangan.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Izuki-senpai menghindari Hyuuga-senpai bak virus…." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada flat-nya.

Benarkah?

Kenapa kau menghindar?

Apa ada yang salah?

Apakah perasaanku yang tidak jelas ini telah terdeteksi oleh dirimu?

Kalau begitu, gomen na…

Aku akan selalu mengubur perasaan ini. Aku berjanji asalkan kau tidak menghindariku lagi. Aku hanya ingin agar di sisa tahun ajaran ini kita semua tidak terpisah satu sama lain….

"Wa-Wari na," ucapku akward pada Izuki. Dan inilah pertama kalinya kami berinteraksi seperti ini. aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada yang lain. (6)

"Daijoubu? Izuki-kun?" (7)

"Maa…. Nantouka." (8)

"Izuki-senpai tidak biasanya tidak melihat sekelilingnya."

"Woah! Kuroko! Kitakore!"

"Jangan lupa hak ciptanya ya Izuki-senpai."

"Hidoi na….." (9)

"Jangan bilang kalau Eagle eye-nya Izuki karatan."

"Ini mata, bukan property dari logam,Koganei!"

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga kata Kuroko. Izuki-senpai, apakah gara-gara Winter cup dulu akhirnya…."

"Ie ie….Kagami. Aku hanya tidak menggunakannya ketika sedang santai."

"Jadi Eagle eye-nya bisa di turn off dan turn on gitu?"

"Kagami! Itu mata! Bukan barang eletronik!" ucapku sambil menuding-nuding mata Izuki dan mengarahkan pandanganku pada Kagami yang dalam pose berpikir.

"Hyuuuuuuuuggggaaaaaa! Mataku kecolok!"

.

.

.

"Nah, kalian yang merasa bisa dan kuat, bentuk tim dengan isi 5 orang. Dan tidak boleh berpasangan dengan anak kelas dua! Lalu maju dan bertandinglah dengan kami! Muahahahahaha!" ucapku sambil menuding-nuding anak kelas satu yang sedang ketakutan. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari kebodohanku…

Anak kelas satu yang masuk dalam klub basket jumlahnya hanya 5 orang….

Semiskin itukah minat basket di SMA ini?

Ya Tuhan….

Aku melirik ke arah Izuki. Aku yakin sekali kalau dirinya memperhatikanku dan menoleh ke arah lain ketika aku mencoba untuk kontak mata dengannya. Ada apa?

Aku segera menoleh ke depan ketika anak kelas satu sudah siap. Kami menempati posisi kami masing-masing. Ini adalah pertandingan terakhir kami. Dan aku harus merelakan jabatan seorang kapten pada Fukuda.

Namun setidaknya kami ingin sekali bernostalgia. Lagipula, si Riko itu sudah ada penerusnya yakni anak kelas satu yang begitu antusiastik. Sikapnya sama ketika dalam pertandingan. Namun kemampuannya malah mirip dengan sang manajer klub basket Touo. Momoi-san.

Kami memang memiliki seorang pelatih tetap sekarang. Namun entah kenapa si Riko malah menginginkan ini. Mungkin sebagai nostalgia ketika dirinya kelas satu dulu. Kami siswa kelas tiga masih dipandu Riko untuk strategi, sedangkan siswa kelas 1 dipandu oleh si Misa yang seorang bakal manager klub basket Seirin. Sang pelatih hanya mengangguk dan mengawasi dari bangku cadangan.

Piiittt!

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Dan point guard dari kelas satu cukup kewalahan ketika berusaha untuk melewati Izuki. Izuki ternyata makin tajam saja Eagle eye-nya. Semoga saja kemampuan itu tidak menghilang begitu saja ketika dirinya menginjak bangku kuliah.

Dan kami bisa bertemu di kejuaraan dan berhadapan sebagai musuh.

Musuh ya?

Semoga saja tidak….

"Hyuuga-senpai!"

Jduak!

Dan sebuah bola berwarna oranye melesat ke arah kepalaku dengan mudahnya. Hanya karena melamunkan Izuki saja kepalaku sudah benjol. Namun pass dari Mitobe padaku serta teriakan Kuroko dari bangku cadangan menyadarkanku akan suatu hal:

Izuki tidak pernah mengumpan padaku…

.

Sekali lagi aku berpikir….

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko?

.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi. Kali ini Kagami dan Kuroko ikut ambil bagian. Hal itu membuat kelas satu merinding disko. Mereka ternyata baru tahu kalau kami pernah memenangkan Winter cup dulu dengan formasi seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal formasi, kenapa aku teringat pertandingan bersama Rakuzan waktu itu ya? Dan Izuki…

KENAPA IZUKI SELALU DALAM INGATANKUUU!

Ppiiittt!

"Hyuuga!"

"O oh… wari-wari…."

'Eh, kurasa Hyuuga-senpai sejak tadi enggak konsen. Kenapa ya?'

'Iya. Kenapa? Apakah dia merasa tua?'

'PPpfffttttttt'

"HEH! ICHINEN! NGAPAIN BISIK-BISIK SEGALA! AKU BISA MENDENGAR KALIAN!" (10)

"Hyuuga-senpai kowai….." (11)

Tch! Setidaknya aku baru saja menambah kosakata baru yang akan segera mengisi buku kecil milik si Izuki Shun.

Eh?

Shun?

Entah kenapa aku mulai berpikir kalau Izuki itu kawaii…..

Kupandangi sekali lagi….

Dan entah kenapa Izuki memang terlihat manis jikalau sedang tersenyum. Meskipun saat ini sedang tidak tersenyum, aku masih bisa mengingat senyumnya yang begitu indah dimataku. Apakah ini salah satu gejalanya orang yang jatuh cinta? Namun apakah perasaan ini bisa kuandalkan?

Bagaimana jikalau perasaan ini hanyalah perasaan sementara?

Aku tidak ingin kalau aku melukai Izuki….

Lebih tepatnya, bisakah aku memanggilmu Shun?

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku kembali focus pada pertandingan terakhir kami ini. setelah ini kita akan segera melakukan berbagai macam persiapan yang ribet untuk persiapan memasuki perguruan tinggi. Semuanya bakalan terpisah untuk kesibukan masing-masing.

Dan kemungkinan besar aku akan terpisah dengan Shun yang juga mempersiapkan diri agar bisa menjadi seorang guru matematika di masa depan. Dan aku yang terobsesi dengan menjadi seorang guru sejarah di masa depan juga.

Atau sosiologi mungkin?

Namun hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku mengetahui perguruan tinggi mana yang dipilih oleh Shun. Dan kalaupun dapat memenuhi criteria, aku akan menyusulnya dan menjaganya disana.

"Nice pass! Kuroko!"

"Woah! Sankyu, Kuroko!"

"Hyuuga! Nice shoot!"

Piitttttt.!

Pertandingan pun telah selesai. Aku mengelap keringat dan mulai menyadari berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Serta kebersamaan yang telah berlalu.

Aku menengok pada Shun yang sedang berbicara dengan Kantoku. Perbicaraan mereka terlihat serius. Dan tanpa sadar aku melihat si Kiyoshi yang berlinangan air mata. Mau tak mau aku juga ikut terharu. Namun mataku tetap mengawasi Shun. (12)

Sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau hubungan mereka makin dekat. Namun aku juga yakin kalau hubungan mereka sebatas pertemanan serta mengenai menu kesehatan dan olahraga. Namun Kantoku selalu memandang Shun dengan wajah khawatir. Apakah mereka berdua…

Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ketika mata Shun melembut pada Kantoku. Dan Kantoku pun menangis dalam senyum yang tulus. Shun pun tersenyum palsu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Karena aku sudah sering berada di sampingnya sejak kecil.

Namun senyum itu terlalu tulus untuk mendapatkan predikat palsu.

Kantoku berjalan ke arahku yang sedari tadi menghindar dari pertanyaan menghina yang dilancarkan oleh para geng Kuroko-Kagami-Koganei sambil terus membenarkan kacamataku yang mulai berembun. Namun satu hal yang membuat hatiku mencelos,yakni Shun yang tetap berada di pinggiran lapangan ketika Kantoku memeluk diriku dan Kiyoshi.

Shun? Kenapa kau tidak kemari? Bukankah dulunya kita bertiga yang punya ide mengenai klub basket Seirin?

Dan bola mata hitam nan kelam itu akhirnya berair. Ayolah Shun, kemarilah. Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya menahan tangismu kan?

Aku segera menghampirinya ketika dia mulai menangis dalam diam. Kepala tertunduk, air mata yang terus mengalir…

Adalah hal yang kubenci dan tidak pernah kuharapkan untuk terjadi jika hal itu berkaitan dengan Shun. Aku dengan canggung berusaha untuk memberinya kode. Namun Shun hanya diam dan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dengan canggung aku meraihnya dengan kedua tanganku dan mencoba untuk memeluknya.

Dan dia tidak memelukku sebagai gesture balasan. Dia hanya diam disana hingga tangisnya pecah. Shun sudah bagaikan burung tak bersayap yang jatuh dalam pangkuanku. Tak berdaya, tanpa harapan dan tanpa keinginan dan mimpi-mimpi yang seharusnya menghidupkannya…

"Omae wa! Mana jiwa Senpai kelas tigamu?! Setidaknya kau masih bisa main basket ketika di Universitas nanti," ucapku dengan harapan kalau dia akan meresponnya. Namun dia hanya menangis yang membuat dadaku teriris sembilu.

Teman-teman segera menanyakan mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Shun. Namun aku juga tidak ingin mengganggunya. Kenapa mereka begitu ingin tahu ketika Shun tidak ingin bercerita? Memendamnya dalam hati saja sudah sesulit ini, apalagi menceritakan hal ini.

Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Shun…

"Kalian berdua! Tidak tahukah kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat?"

Aku memperingatkan mereka semua agar tidak menganggu Shun. Dia sedang ingin sendiri dalam diam. Hingga dia dapat membuka mengenai apa masalah yang dihadapinya.

Ketika aku ingin mengatakan hal lain dengan tujuan menenangkannya, aku benar-benar terkejut ketika tubuhnya lunglai begitu saja di pelukanku….

.

.

Tbc…

Author's note:

Gimana? Ini kejelasan dari drabble(?) yang di chap 1. Review?

Vocab:

(1) Kora itu hampir sama dengan are, menunjuk sesuatu benda yang jauh dari jangkauan pembicara.

(2) Mattaku itu sama dengan 'ya ampun!' dalam bahasa indonesia.

(3) _Katakana_-nya high school (Hai sukura) sama high score (hai sukoru) maksudnya anak SMA nilainya harus tinggi.

(4) Omae ra/wa : kata yang kasar banget buat 'Kau/kamu' biasanya kalo ini makeknya sesama teman yang pada marah-marah/menghardik.

(5) Nandai: Hampir sama dengan 'nani' yang artinya 'apa?'

(6) Wari: sama dengan 'gomen' ataupun 'sumimasen' tapi ini untuk perbincangan orang yang seumuran.

(7) Daijoubu : Apa kau tidak apa-apa?

(8) Nantouka : mungkin/kelihatannya

(9) Hidoi na : Jahatnya

(10) Ichinen : anak kelas satu

(11) Kowaii : Serem

(12) Kantoku : Pelatih


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke hanyalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata. Kasumi tidak ambil untung apa-apa

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hyuuga's POV

Oke, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa suasana berganti menjadi sunyi begini. Dan disinilah aku bersama Teppei menunggu Shun yang masih belum sadar juga. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikiran Shun hingga mau ikut dalam permainan kalau sedang tidak enak badan.

"Kudengar Izuki ada masalah."

Ucapan singkat dari Kiyoshi membuatku menoleh tajam ke arahnya. Si jiwa besi itu malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya atas sikapku itu. Dia malah memicingkan kedua matanya dalam mode meminta penjelasan.

Aku sendiri mana tahu tentang ini semua.

"Begitu ya? Kukira kau tahu tentang apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Kurasa itu merupakan masalah paling private bagi dia ya? Hingga kau sendiri juga tidak tahu."

"Kurasa aku bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk kau tanyai."

"Mengapa begitu? Yang kutahu kau sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP."

"Meskipun begitu, dia masih termasuk misteri bagiku. Kami memang dekat namun tidak sedekat Kuroko dan Kagami."

"Koko wa…. Doko?" (1)

Adu argument kami berhenti ketika Shun telah sadar sepenuhnya. Dia mengerjap dan menoleh ke arah kami berdua. Kiyoshi dengan senyumnya dan aku sendiri dengan pose melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Setelah 'menunggu' Shun yang masih memproses lingkungan sekitarnya, Kiyoshi tersenyum (lagi).

"Sudah tahu berada dimana?"

"Aa…. UKS ya? Gomen na… membuat kalian semua khawatir…. Dan maaf telah menghabiskan waktumu untuk menungguiku disini."

Aku hanya bisa merasa agak gusar tentang ucapannya. Toh kita teman kan?

Teman?

"Yah… kau telah membuat kami kalang kabut akibat kau yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk. Dan kami berdua juga harus kau mintai maaf karena susah payah menggotongmu kemari dan akhirnya hanya bisa kecewa."

"Kecewa kenapa?"

"Karena kami baru ingat kalau petugas kesehatan telah pulang dan mau tidak mau menunggumu disini."

"Arigatou…"

"Aa…. Eh! Mana maafmu?!"

Yah, dan kami berdua saling beradu argument. Entah kenapa sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan sensasi begini. Kurasa Kiyoshi yang hanya diam memandangi kami bakalan mengira kalau kami sudah mirip dengan Kagami+Kuroko kalau sudah beradu pendapat.

Namun entah kenapa aku tidak merasa keberatan dengan semua ini.

Toh sebentar lagi kami bakalan berpisah ke tujuan masing-masing.

Kira-kira Izuki ke Universitas mana ya?

"Oke, semuanya sudah beres. Aku akan pulang. Hyuuga, tolong antar Izuki pulang. Kalian satu arah bukan? Hyuuga, yoroshiku ne," ucap Kiyoshi sambil berlalu dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah kami berdua. (2)

Aku hanya memicingkan mataku tentang kelakukan si hati besi tadi. Lalu pandanganku beralih pada Izuki yang juga bingung mencari sepatunya di kolong tempat tidur. Kutemani dia untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di gedung olahraga.

"Na, tumben kau galau begitu," ucapku memulai perbincangan ketika kami berdua berjalan melewati kompleks perumahan. Dia menarik headset-nya dan menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Oh, kurasa dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan tadi.

"Apakah kau benar-benar begitu terharu dengan pertandingan perpisahan tadi?"

"Sedikit."

"Terus kenapa sampai pingsan segala?"

Dan Izuki hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa menghadap ke arahku. Aku mulai berpikir apakah kepalanya tadi terbentur lantai dengan keras?

Dan aku baru menyadari akan bodohnya diriku mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Enggak. Cuma kecapean gara-gara ngelembur belajar."

"Tumben."

"Apanya?"

"Kau terlihat begitu terfosfir. Kenapa tidak minta ijin dari pelatih tadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini kan pertandingan kenangan…." Ucap Shun tanpa memandang ke arahku. Ketika sampai di pertigaan jalan yang memisahkan kami, aku ikut berbelok.

"'Gitu ya? Nja… aku ikut belok." (3)

"Nande?" (4)

"Aku Cuma keinget katanya Kiyoshi tadi. Kau kan sudah jadi tanggung jawabku…" ucapku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menghadap ke arah lain. Wajah Shun yang penuh tanya begitu kawaii. Apa benar Shun itu laki-laki?

Pantas saja Kagetora-san memanggilnya dengan 'Cutie-kun'

Dan perbincangan kami berlanjut sampai-sampai kami kelewatan rumah tujuan Shun. Shun sendiri segera pamit danmenawariku untuk mampir. Namun aku menolak karena sebentar lagi hujan dan bakalan susah kalau tidak bawa payung seperti saat ini. Dan dalam perjalanan pulang entah kenapa aku kepikiran dengan hal yang tadi sewaktu latihan.

Shun memang telah 'berubah'….

.

.

.

Normal POV

Izuki yang niatannya untuk menutup pintu dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sang ahli _misdirection_ yang berjalan melewati depan rumahnya dengan wajah datar. Namun dikarenakan titik-titik hujan mulai turun, dia segera memanggilnya.

"Kuroko! Sejak kapan kau dibelakang kami?"

"Oh, Izuki-senpai. Tadi aku kira kalian berdua tidak memperhatikan aku."

"Jangan remehkan mantan _point guard_-mu, Kuroko."

"Tapi tapi katanya Kagami-kun.."

"Itu? Pppfffttt! Ya enggak lah! Cuma hilang konsen!"

Dan Izuki mengingkari apa yang dikatakannya tadi sewaktu bersih-bersih loker. Kuroko hanya menengadah ke arah Izuki (tadi dia sibuk menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_). Jawaban Izuki 'terlalu berubah' dari yang tadi.

Namun dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Dan asal tahu saja, tadi Kuroko ikutan mengantarkan Izuki ke UKS dan tanpa sengaja mengetahui pembicaraan para penghuninya.

Namun semua itu diluar 'kewenangan' Kuroko.

Jadi dia hanya diam dan kembali ke ekspresi datar-nya. Namun Izuki menyadarinya.

"Sou…. Gomen na…"

"Ie… itu semuanya urusan pribadi masing-masing kan?"

Dan hujan yang turun makin deras. Izuki menarik Kuroko untuk masuk karena Kuroko tidak membawa payung saat itu. Pikirannya melayang pada Hyuuga yang sudah sampai rumah apa belum.

Dan ujung-ujungnya mereka menghabiskan kare buatan ibu Izuki yang belum pulang. Kakaknya sudah nge-kos di luar kota karena kuliahnya. Sang adik malah ikutan Persami.

Jadilah mereka berdua yang berada di dalam rumah Izuki saat itu.

Dalam diam Izuki mash saja melamun. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mencari kesibukan lain daripada bimbang dengan perasaannya yang seharusnya tidak boleh keluar batas ini. Belajar di perpustakaan kota merupakan ide terbaik.

Merahasiakan kampus yang akan dimasukinya pun dirasa perlu.

Menjauhi Hyuuga?

Seandainya Izuki punya muka flat seperti Kuroko pastilah mudah untuk mengelak pernyataan maupun pertanyaan yang muncul. Namun meskipun begitu dia sudah begitu dekat dengan Hyuuga. Sehingga dirasa sulit untuk mengelak lagi.

"Enak ya, punya kemampuan sepertimu. Kuroko," ucap Izuki tiba-tiba. Kuroko yang baru saja menghabiskan setengah porsinya memandangnya dengan wajah jengkel.

"Namun yang susah ketika ujian, Senpai."

"Kenapa?"

"Sering tidak dapat lembar jawaban sama lembar soal."

"Kan bisa ambil sendiri, terus bisa jalan-jalan ataupun melongok ke depan buat dapet aspirasi."

"Masalahnya yang di depanku itu Kagami, Senpai."

Izuki tertawa. Padahal yang dimaksudnya adalah wajah datarnya itu. Ketika menyadari apa yang Izuki maksud, Kuroko malah tersenyum.

"Senpai dengan wajah datar malah membuat Furihata memandang Senpai seperti ketika dirinya memandang Akashi waktu Winter Cup dulu."

"Aa…. Winter cup ya?"

Dan acara makan-makan itu diakhiri dengan Kuroko yang memilih payung yang paling lebar yang rencananya bakalan dipinjamnya buat pulang. Izuki masih saja terkekeh melihat Kuroko yang seperti itu. Andaikan saja ada si Kagami itu. Pasti lebih seru.

Ataupun hyuuga?

Aish! Kenapa Hyuuga lagi?!

"Aku pinjam yang ini, Izuki-senpai."

"Ya, enggak yang paling besar sekalian?"

"Ternyata Izuki-senpai juga bisa jadi orang jahat ya?"

"Hehehe…."

.

.

.

Suasana perpustakaan kota begitu sunyi nan sepi. Izuki dapat dengan mudah berlalu-lalang untuk mencari buku-buku pendukung yang bakalan dibacanya hingga waktu petang menjelang. Lebih baik begini daripada sibuk memikirkan dia.

Oke….

Buku tentang limit? Peluang? Aljabar? Integral?

Dan pandangannya tertarik ke arah dua orang yang terlihat dekat. Salahkan pada _eagle eye _–nya yang masih saja fokus. Dia tidak perlu menengok ke belakang maupun memperkecil volume ipod-nya yang terhubung pada headset yang digunakannya untuk menyadari bahwa 'daerahnya' telah menjadi kawasan private.

Dengan langkah diam dia berusaha menjauh sebelum dua sejoli itu sibuk membuka baju di balik rak buku setinggi dua kali tubuh Kagami menyadari bahwa ada orang ketiga yang berusaha menjauh dari TKP.

Namun apa daya, salahkanlah dirinya yang tidak selihai Takao dari Shuutoku sehingga dia menabrak orang yang berada tepat di titik butanya.

"Ittee! Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat do-"

Izuki berniat untuk minta maaf namun hal itu diurungkannya karena orang yang bersinggungan dengannya adalah orang yang paling dihindarinya selama ini. Dengan cepat dibungkamnya mulut orang itu dan digiringnya menuju tempat yang lebih ramai.

Orang itu juga tidak mengira kalau orang yang paling membuatnya berdetak kencang malah sibuk membungkam mulutnya. Ekspresi was-was nya terlihat imut. Apalagi dengan tengok sana tengok sini versi anime mode.

Dan salahkanlah dirinya yang terlalu fokus pada orang ini sehingga dirinya menyandung sesuatu dan menindih orang yang 'menculik'-nya. Oke, kali ini dia harus menyadari kalau dirinya memiliki berat badan yang kurang kecil lagi (?).

"I-Izuki? Ha-haduh! Wa-wari na!"

Napas hangat menguar di antara mereka. Aroma mint menyeruak dari orang yang dibawahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya dari rambut orang yang berada di bawahnya.

Dan entah setan apa yang membuatnya untuk semakin mendekat…..

…

Dan sebuah dorongan membuatnya terjungkal. Dia masih tidak bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat 'itu'. Yang dia tahu adalah Izuki yang menghilang dan dirinya yang merasakan rasa samar-samar kopi susu yang sama sekali belum pernah dicicipinya sejak pagi tadi.

Setelah menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya,dia segera berlari untuk mengejar Izuki.

Namun Izuki sendiri sudah tidak tahu dimana rimbanya.

Di telepon tidak bisa nyambung.

Di sms juga _pending_

Ada apa ini?

'Ayolah Izuki, itu Cuma kecelakaan!'

'Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya!'

'Bahkan ketika kau jadi milikku pun aku tidak akan menyentuh se-inci pun tubuhmu jika itu yang kau mau.'

'Apa-apaan kau Hyuuga! Sadar diri kenapa!'

Setidaknya kalimat-kalimat serupa terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Dirinya sudah bingung mau bagaimana lagi. Harapannya adalah untuk menemukan Izuki esok harinya.

Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

Izuki sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya dirinya begitu tergoda dengan jembatan yang membentang di atas sungai itu. Namun dirinya masih bisa berpikir rasional untuk membuang HP-nya saja daripada membuang dirinya sendiri melalui jembatan dengan arus sungai deras itu.

Kenapa dirinya bisa semudah itu tergoda?!

Kenapa pula dirinya tidak segera mengelak?

Kenapa pula dirinya malah menautkan bibirnya pada orang itu?

Kenapa?!

Sekarang dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hyuuga lagi. Tidak akan pernah bisa setelah kejadian memalukan itu.

Dia juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Dengan kejadian tadi pasti mereka mengira kalau dirinya adalah sesuatu yang hina dan pantas dijauhi.

"_Eagle_-san! Ya ampun! Jangan bunuh diri!"

Dan Izuki tidak perlu menengok karena dia sudah tahu kalau yang memanggilnya adalah anak Rakuzan berambut pirang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Sampai sekarang masih _baka _ya?

Lagipula, siapa tuh '_Eagle-_san'? Dia itu Izuki Shun… masih kebawa pertarungan di Winter cup dulu, Hayama Kotaro?

Siapa pula yang mau bunuh diri?

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Vocab:

(1) Koko : disini,doko : dimana = ini dimana?

(2) Yoroshiku ne: tolong ya

(3) Nja: kalau begitu/jadi

(4) Nande : kenapa? Tapi kalo orang dipanggil balesnya 'nande' maka itu artinya 'apa?'

(5) Sou : jadi gitu

Gomen Kasumi kelamaan update-nya entah berapa abad sudah berlalu. Dan maaf juga karena angst-nya tidak berasa di chapter tiga ini. Soalnya ini hanya 'pembuka' untuk chap selanjutnya yang sudah naik level (?). Dan dari temen Kasumi yang juga suka Kurobas, official pairingnya Aida Riko itu bukan Hyuuga Junpei tapi ternyata Aida Riko itu official pairingnya sama Kiyoshi Teppei. Jadi Kasumi harus reset ulang biar nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya…

Waduh… gomen, kok malah Kasumi yang jadi curhat?

Gimana?

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kurobas selamanya bakalan menjadi miliknya Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata.

.

.

Izuki segera berbalik menghadap ke arah Hayama yang sudah memarkirkan (baca:'menaruh di tempat yang agak kosong di dekat trotoar) sepedanya dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Hisashiburi…. Eh-" (1)

Byuuurrr!

Dan mereka jatuh bersama-sama ke dalam sungai. Untungnya Izuki bisa berenang. Namun yang bernasib sial hari ini adalah Hayama, sang calon 'survivor' gagal. Izuki terpaksa menarik kerah kaos putih oblong milik Hayama untuk mencapai daratan berdua.

"PUAH!"

"Kau mau menyelamatkanku dan ujung-ujungnya kau yang kuselamatkan?"

"Hehehehe…. Kirain mau bunuh diri beneran."

Maaf ya, skill Izuki yang merupakan perenang sejak kecil membuat instingnya muncul sebagai 'penyelamatan diri' jikalau dia mau nyemplung ke tempat 'berair' seperti saat ini. Kalau mau bunuh diri, Izuki tidak akan pernah memilih untuk nyebur ke sungai.

"Enggak. Cuma meratapi nasib akan sesuatu yang raib."

"Puahahaha! _Eagle-_san selalu muncul dengan kata yang begituan….."

"Nde?"

"Nani? Oh, aku kangen pengen one on one kaya dulu! Keren!" ucap sang ahli _dribble _dari Rakuzan itu. Izuki hanya bisa _facepalm _menghadapi manusia pirang yang sudah berkaca-kaca bling-bling di depannya.

"Terus? "

"eh?"

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka muncullah seorang yang tidak diduga-duga melemparnya sebuah Hp yang ternyata milik Izuki. Poni? Oh, shooting guard si elit biru yang dulu ya?

Nde, kenapa pula nih orang ada disini?

"Boku no ketai….." (2)

"Aa…. Barangmu enggak jadi raib kan?"

"Lalu tujuanmu?"

"Aisatsu." (3)

"Soudesuka?" ucap Izuki dengan muka ragu-ragu. Kenapa pula muncul orang-orang yang tidak diinginkannya? (4)

"Terserah mau bilang apa. Sebenarnya aku hampir bertingkah bak Hayama. Namun ketika kau melemparkan HP-mu kesana dan Hayama yang menerjangmu hingga jatuh ke sungai membuatku ingin menolongmu dan dia," ucap Moriyama sambil menunjuk Hayama yang basah kuyup dengan jempol kanannya.

"Nde?"

"Karena kalian berdua selamat, daripada mubadzir ya kuselamatkan saja Hp-mu. Meskipun aku tidak yakin kalau 100% bisa digunakan dengan optimal."

"Haduh… gara-gara kecemplung sungai jadi basah semua deh…" ucap Hayama sambil mengeluarkan isi kantungnya dengan maksud menjemurnya di tanah berumput yang luas. Sebuah brosur muncul dan menarik perhatian kedua orang di depannya.

"Brosur ini… kau mau ke Kyoto?" ucap Moriyama. Hayama mengangguk. Izuki ikut nimbrung pula.

"Maa…. Lebih dekat aja dari sekolahku dulu. Izuki kira-kira mau kemana nantinya?" ucap Hayama. Moriyama malah sibuk membolak-balikkan brosur basah itu dengan hati-hati.

"Entahlah. Belum ada pilihan. Jurusan saja masih galau."

"Ikut aku yuk! Ke Kyoto University!" ucap Hayama sambil menarik-narik lengan Izuki yang ogah-ogahan.

"Aku juga kuliah di Kyoto kok. Ni lagi pulang kampung karena stress ngurusi tugas akhir semester."

"Wooo…. Kita dapet _guide _nih! Izuki-san! Ayo kita kesana aja! Eh, disana ada asrama cowoknya kan?"

"Ooooo tentu saja ada…" ucap Moriyama dengan niat promosi sambil membelai (?) poninya.

Dan perbincangan (satu) arah pun berlanjut mengenai Moriyama yang promosi kampus. Dari fasilitas tempat makan yang murah lagi enak, kos-kosan strategis dan apalah itu. Izuki hanya mengiyakan tanpa niat di antara mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Dan Izuki hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman ujian masuk calon mahasiswa baru. Dan disinilah dirinya bersama Hayama yang dulunya begitu berambisi untuk mengalahkannya.

Dan entah kenapa dengan adanya Kotaro ini, dirinya bisa melupakan sejenak mengenai kejadian yang telah terjadi itu. Berusaha untuk melupakan memanglah tidak sulit, namun dirinya juga merasa tidak enak akibat 'meninggalkan' teman-temannya.

Semenjak insiden itu, Kotaro mengajak Izuki untuk booking sebuah apartemen untuk dua orang. Katanya sih selain ingin dekat dengan tempat ujian, dirinya juga ingin minta diajari oleh Izuki. Izuki yang niatnya untuk 'menjauh' pun menyanggupi-nya dengan senyum.

Dan setelah lulus tes, datanglah Moriyama yang promosi asrama cowok. Dan untuk yang keberapa kalinya Izuki hanya mengikuti saja. Aktivitas padat dan tugas kuliah merupakan kunci utama dirinya untuk _move on_.

Tak ada lagi yang namanya Hyuuga Junpei.

Tidak ada lagi.

Izuki saja merasa mukanya tersayat-sayat jikalau membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka bertemu di suatu saat dan di suatu tempat.

Tidak…

Tidak MUNGKIN!

Tidak bakalan.

"Neee…. Izuki! Lihatin nih! Ada klub basket buat anak Fakultas MIPA lho! Ikutan yuk!" ucap Hayama yang telah menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa S1 program studi kimia murni sambil melambai-lambaikan brosur iklan mengenai klub basket anak Fakultas MIPA. Izuki yang awalnya hanya memandang kontak nama 'Hyuuga' pun melongok ke ranjang bawah yang ditempati partner-nya.

"O-oh.."

"Lho?! Kok Cuma gitu?!"

"Maunya gimana?"

"Bukannya anak matematika sks-nya sedikit?! Kan bisa ikut nih klub! Ayolah Izuki.. ikutan gitu… biar bisa jadi _point guard _handal lagi.."

"Jadi sekarang aku enggak handal gitu?"

"Ya enggak gitu juga! Aku juga pengen _dribble _kaya dulu!"

"Itu sih maumu….."

"Yah… izuki…."

Dan tiba-tiba muncullah sang ketua asrama yang membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Hayama hanya ber-oh ria, Izuki kembali fokus pada layar HP-nya.

"Walah! Enggak ada salam gitu?! Dasar kalian ini! Udah bikin ribut di asrama, sekarang enggak ada hormat-hormatnya sama ketua….."

"Teheeee…"

"Woy Hayama, bukankah sekarang jadwal piketmu bersih-bersih bak mandi? Izuki, tugasmu jaga buku tamu tuh!"

"Tadi sudah diambil alih sama Taka. Katanya ortunya mau dateng kesini jadinya dia nunggu di dekat buku tamu sambil menyapa keluarganya," ucap Izuki sambil memasang _headset _yang disambungkan ke handphone-nya.

Handphone pemberian sang kakak karena yang dulu pernah kecebur ke sungai. Nomornya pun baru dan hanya mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelasnya saja yang tahu nomor HP-nya. Hayama pun baru saja mendapatkannya ketika terkunci di luar asrama dulu.

"Waaa…. Enggak adil nih! Izuki-san, temenin!" ucap Hayama dengan nada yang membuat Moriyama selaku ketua asrama menutup telinganya. Dengan sekali gerak, Hayama sudah diseret keluar oleh sang ketua asrama demi tugas piket yang sedang menantinya.

Ketika lagu _Avenged sevenfold _memenuhi pikirannya, sebuah panggilan pun muncul di layar ponsel-nya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat kontak yang terpampang.

Hyuuga Junpei.

Padahal dia tidak pernah mengadakan kontak dengannya semenjak ponsel-nya rusak dulu. Darimana orang ini mendapatkan nomor ini?

Diabaikannya nomor itu.

Hingga tiga kali _redial_, sosok yang berusaha meneleponnya akhirnya menyerah. Namun kali ini Izuki harus dikagetkan dengan nomor kontak yang menunjukkan nama lain.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dengan ragu diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi, apakah benar ini nomornya Izuki-senpai?" ucap Kuroko di seberang sana.

"A- aa…. Darimana kamu mendapatkan nomor ini?"

"Dulu waktu aku berniat untuk mengembalikan payung yang telah kupinjam dari Senpai. Lalu kutanyakan nomor ponsel Senpai dari kakak perempuan Senpai," terang Kuroko. Izuki mencoba untuk berbaring di atas ranjang.

Begitu banyak memori berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Pertandingan terakhir,

Malam itu,

Perpustakaan,

Dan juga ciuman itu.

Rasanya Izuki ingin muntah mengingat betapa menjijikkannya dirinya. Ditambah dengan nomor tadi yang berusaha untuk menghubunginya.

"Senpai? Apa Senpai masih disitu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aa… Cuma masih mengerjakan tugas kuliah saja. Bagaimana kabar klub basket Seirin?"

"Begitulah, Kagami-kun masih berjuang demi lompatan tertingginya yang entah sudah rekor yang keberapa. Dan kemarin ada reuni bareng yang mencakup angkatan pertama klub basket Seirin."

"Souka….. maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengikuti reuni."

"Senpai-tachi juga bingung mencari Izuki-senpai. Katanya mereka tidak tahu Senpai kuliah dimana."

Izuki bingung.

Apakah harus memberitahukannya?

"Semuanya pada bingung sampai-sampai Hyuuga-senpai meminta nomor ponsel Senpai."

Oh, jadi itu maksudnya….

"Aku kuliah di Kyoto _University_. Maaf kalau tidak bisa memberi kabar. Niatanku ingin fokus pada ujian masuk dan juga lulus dengan predikat kumlaud."

Dan entah kenapa Izuki berniat untuk menghentikan percakapan ini. Entah sejak kapan dirinya bersikap seegois ini. Namun dirinya sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan sikap tenang untuk Kuroko yang terkenal sangat jeli dalam mengamati seseorang.

"Aa… Warui na Kuroko. Aku bentar lagi ada kerja kelompok buat proyek mahasiswa. Gomen ne," ucap Izuki dengan nada tergesa-gesa. Ditambahkannya pula percakapan ilusi mengenai temannya yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Hai. Ganbatte ne, Senpai."(5)

"Aa… sampaikan salamku pada anak-anak ya?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

Izuki segera menutup sambungan telepon. Ketika niat berdiri dari ranjang, pintu kamarnya segera dibuka dengan keras dan muncullah sang ketua dengan Hayama dengan fashion berupa kaos yang disingsingkan lengannya dan celana yang dilipat hingga selutut.

"Izuki! Aku ada kabar seru nih! Mau ikutan ke festival?" ucap Moriyama. Hayama pun angguk-angguk setuju sambil menenteng sebuah brosur. Kali ini tulisannya mengenai festival yang bakalan diadakan di jalan utama depan pintu masuk niversitas.

"Kurasa besok aku masih harus presentasi jurnal," ucap Izuki. Dua orang yang berada di dekat pintu pun saling berpandangan lalu sama-sama mengangguk akan rencana yang membuat Izuki berfirasat buruk.

Dan benar saja, Moriyama tiba-tiba mengambil buku lelucon milik Izuki yang tergeletak manis di atas meja belajar. Sambil bolak-balik lembarannya, dia melihat Izuki yang mulai turun dari ranjang atas.

"Walah! Izuki mau kemari! Kotaro_! Three point Shoot_!" ucap Moriyama bak seorang shooter professional.

"Hup! _Dribble _lima jari!"

"Buku mana bisa di _dribble_!"

"Kalau gitu cengkraman lima jari!"

Dan Izuki hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah setelah berjuang menyelamatkan bukunya. Dua orang di depannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Setidaknya Izuki bisa menyegarkan kepalanya dengan mengikuti festival. Maafkan kami, Izuki. Kami tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapanmu barusan. Dan nada suaramu menandakan kalau kau punya masalah.'

Setidaknya kata-kata itulah yang terngiang di benak keduanya.

.

.

.

"Uwoohhh! Ayo ikutan ambil ikan mas! Aku mau yang merah, Moriyama-san!"

"Iya! Bentar dulu napa! Nih kertas sobek melulu!"

Izuki hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah polah kedua temannya ini. Padahal mereka sudah mahasiswa namun tingkah mereka telah membuat mereka berdua menjadi tontonan orang lewat. Belum lagi ketika yukata milik Kotaro kecemplung bagian lengannya akibat sibuk menangkap ikan mas.

Izuki menyingsingkan lengan _jinbei_ –nya. Menjilat sedikit _ringo ame _yang merupakan 'hadiah' dari moriyama setelah Izuki berhasil memenangkan sebuah permainan demi dirinya. Dan sekarang Izuki berusaha kabur dari permintaan aneh bin nyeleneh dari seorang Hayama Kotaro.

Bibir ranumnya mengatup ketika mengunyah _ringo ame _yang berhasil digigitnya.

Dan siapa sangka hal tersebut membuat seseorang yang mengawasinya sejak tadi menyunggingkan sudut bibir kanannya.

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan _point guard _Seirin disini," desisnya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya pada tindakan Izuki yang kembali mengulum potongan _ringo ame _di belakang Hayama dan Moriyama.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Oke, siapakah dia?

Kasumi minta maaf banget buat chara ini (bungkuk dalam-dalam sampai sujud). Maafkan daku yang membuat dirimu memainkan peran yang tidak diharapkan (-lah?).

Review?

Vocab:

Hisashiburi : Lama tak jumpa. Namun kalau tidak salah tulisannya 'Ohisashiburi'.

Boku no Ketai : Ponselku. Anak cowok biasanya makek _boku_ sama _kimi_ dalam percakapan mereka.

Aisatu : Menyapa (v) ataupun sapaan (n). Aisatsu itu terdiri dari ucapan 'selamat'. Contohnya aja Ohayou (selamat pagi)

Soudesuka? : Beneran? atau 'yang bener?'

Berjuanglah, Senpai

Jinbei itu sejenis dengan yukata tapi enggak ribet seribet Yukata/ kimono. bawahannya makek celana dan enggak makek obi (ikat pinggang pada kimono/yukata).

Ringo ame : permen apel. Apelnya ditusuk (?) makek bambu ataupun stik dan dicelupin ke adonan(?) permen.


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: KnB always from Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't own anything except this story.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Izuki menoleh ke sekeliling. Menyadari akan sesuatu yang memperhatikannya. Dan entah kenapa dia teringat akan kemampuan kakak perempuannya yang pintar dalam bela diri sambil memanfaatkan segala benda di sekitarnya.

Oke, apakah stik bekas _ringo ame _bisa diandalkan?

"Yo, Seirin-san… kore wa doumo….."

Izuki menoleh dan menemukan sang mantan _point guard _dari Touo academy. Apakah sosok ini juga kuliah disini? Kalau begitu kenapa dirinya tidak mengetahui akan hal itu?

Dipasangnya wajah tenang. Dia juga seorang pemain basket. Jadi apa salahnya jika dia menyapa ataupun sedikit basa-basi?

"O… kapten Touo gakuen ya?" ucap Moriyama. Dirinya telah terlepas dari 'cengkraman' Hayama. Hayama sendiri masih sibuk dengan ikan mas dan akhirnya memilih untuk browsing ke stan-stan lain.

"Ada apa?" ucap Moriyama sambil sedikit mendekat ke arah Izuki dan memasang wajah penuh selidik. Membuat Izuki bak anak cewek yang sedang diperebutkan. Dengan cepat diambilnya setengah langkah agak menjauh.

"Hyaa…. Cuma mau main-main di festival. Kenapa? Enggak boleh?" tanya sosok berkacamata itu.

"Kau kuliah disini?" tanya Izuki. Merasa diperhatikan, dia mendekati Izuki hingga jarak mereka menipis. Izuki yang masih dalam keadaan tenang membuatnya sulit untuk membaca perasaannya.

"Iya. Bagian psikologi pendidikan."

"Kau mau mengajar?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, kenapa? Terkejut."

"Kurasa iya."

Moriyama yang merasakan hawa tenang dan tidak mencurigakan akhirnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia rasa mereka berdua hanya mengadakan sejenis sapa-menyapa yang memang lumrah karena intens-nya pertemuan mereka di arena basket dulu.

Hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan sebuah isyarat yang menandakan bahwa dua orang yang berada di depannya meminta untuk berbicara secara empat mata. Moriyama mengangguk namun ekor matanya masih mengawasi Izuki dari kejauhan.

"Kau sendiri mengambil apa,Izuki?"

"E-eh, err…. Pendidikan matematika. Nnjaa… Imayoshi-san sendirian?"

"Aa… tidak juga. Tadi aku bersama Susa. Namun ternyata aku hanya dijadikan sebagai teman buat menuju kesini. Nyatanya dia sudah berjalan menjauh dari sini bersama pacarnya," ucap sosok berkacamata itu. Izuki menggerakkan bahunya.

"Njaa… aku duluan ya. Masih ada tugas kuliah yang belum kuselesaikan," ucap Izuki sambil berlalu menjauhi Imayoshi. Lebih baik mengurung diri bersama tugas-tugas yang telah menumpuk. Lagian kunci kamarnya bakalan dia titipkan pada petugas asrama sehingga Hayama tidak kesusahan seperti dulu.

Namun sebuah tepukan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Ara…..ara… kurasa aku pintar dalam menebak orang. Izuki,'kan?"

"Aa… Mibuchi?"

"Doumo. Tak kusangka bakalan bertemu denganmu disini. Kurasa Kotarou tidak bercerita,ya?"

"Kurasa begitu. Nde?"

"Aisatsu."

"Soudesuka ne?"

"Dokodesuka? Kimi no Junpei-chan?" (1)

Alis Izuki berkerut bak berusaha untuk saling menyatu. Junpei? Hyuuga?

"Souka…. Kukira kalian punya hubungan special."

"Kau salah kira, Mibuchi. Kami hanya teman sesama SMA. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

Izuki bahkan tidak menyadari kalau baru saja seulas senyum tampak samar-samar di wajah Mibuchi. Yang ada sekarang adalah dirinya yang berjalan bersama Mibuchi untuk keluar dari kompleks areal festival. Usut punya usut, ternyata apartemen tempat mantan _shooting guard _Rakuzan itu memiliki jalan pintas berupa pintu pagar di belakang asrama. Jadilah mereka berjalan bersama.

"Nja, aku lewat sini. Kapan-kapan mampirlah! Jaa nee…" ucap Mibuchi dengan aksen feminim-nya yang membuat Izuki melambai ke arah orang itu dengan agak awkward. Dengan sekali helaan napas, Izuki berjalan menuju asramanya yang tinggal 20 meter lagi.

Jalanan yang agak gelap karena lampu yang rusak memang sudah menjadi 'makanan' bagi anak-anak seperjuangannya. Belum lagi paving yang sudah kehilangan beberapa blok-nya dikarenakan dimakan oleh usia.

Hawa yang cukup dingin membuatnya menggigil sejenak dan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya. Hingga akhirnya kedua tangannya hanya bisa bersarang di balik kantung celananya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket terselampir di bahunya. Dirinya pun segera menoleh secara refleks dan yang terjadi hanya sebuah tangan yang ikut menariknya ke sebuah gedung.

Tepatnya di dinding luar gedung fakultas ekonomi.

Izuki memicingkan matanya. Dia merutuki dirinya dalam hati mengenai dirinya yang teledor akibat sosok yang berada di titik butanya. Dalam beberapa detik, Izuki sudah dapat mengidentifikasi orang ini.

Namun perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sosok ini benar-benar tidak dapat diduganya.

"Are you straight or bi?"

Izuki ingin sekali tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Namun hanya seulas senyum yang muncul. Dalam sekilas, Izuki berniat untuk menarik kerah sosok itu dan membuat keadaan berbalik berupa sosok itulah yang terdesak di dinding.

Akan tetapi rupanya gerakannya sudah terbaca.

"Ara ara…. Tenang saja. Aku akan berkompetisi secara jujur. Aku hanya ingin menanyakannya saja. Akan sangat sia-sia jika orientasiku berbeda dengan orientasi orang yang menarik perhatianku."

Izuki memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Apakah itu artinya kau menyukaiku?"

"Hm… bisa jadi. Namun untuk saat ini aku hanya tertarik," ucapnya sambil meraih dagu Izuki. Izuki pun secara reflek mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah lengan orang itu. Namun apa daya, dia rasa orang itu memiliki 'kelemahannya'.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mempertanyakannya,ya?" ucap sosok itu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Dipakaikannya jaket tadi secara paksa ke tubuh Izuki.

"Take care of yourself."

"Tch!"

"Don't worry! You'll be mine! As soon as possible."

"Aku belum mengkonfirmasi kalau diriku menyukaimu. Jadi jangan berharap terlalu tinggi," ucap Izuki sambil melepaskan jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Imayoshi.

"Aku tidak butuh konfirmasimu. Kalau kau tidak tertarik padaku, aku akan berjuang dengan caraku sendiri untuk membuatmu jatuh ke pelukanku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku straight?"

"Tentu saja kembali pada rencana awal. Aku akan menaklukkanmu," ucap Imayoshi sambil menjauh dan menampakkan 'cengiran' khas-nya.

"As if," ucap Izuki dengan senyum masam. Lalu dengan cepat ditujunya kamar yang sudah menampakkan nomor kamar dirinya dan Kotarou.

Meanwhile…

.

Hayama hanya menampakkan cengiran jahil pada sekumpulan cewek-cewek yang ternyata masih menempuh pendidikan menengah atas. Usut punya usut, ternyata cewek-cewek itu telah membicarakannya semenjak mereka berpapasan dengan Hayama.

Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Hayama sudah diberi nomor telepon dan nama lengkap para cewek-cewek.

Diliriknya sang ketua asrama yang masih saja berwajah gelisah. Satu tangan di dagu, satunya lagi di depan dada. Ekor matanya masih mengawasi jalan menuju ke asrama. Tumben sekali sang ketua asrama tidak memperdulikan cewek-cewek super manis dengan pakaian kimono yang manis pula.

"Moriyama-san, ada apa?"

"O-oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hm, kurasa sudah jam-nya. Ayo pulang. Aku tidak ingin kita terkunci dari dalam lagi seperti dulu."

"Kau menyindirku?!" ucap Hayama dengan refleks yang aneh berupa kuda-kuda silat yang membuat Moriyama _facepalm_ . ketika Hayama bergaya bak mengambil kuda-kuda menyerang, tanpa sengaja tangannya menampol kacamata orang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Wa! Warui desu… hontouni gomenasai- desuta!" ucap Hayama bak Kagami yang kesulitan mengucapkan 'desu'. (2)

"Omae?!"

Dua pasang mata bersirobok dan sempat menjadi bahan kikikan para cewek yang lewat. Hayama sendiri malah lihat kanan dan lihat kiri. Bermaksud untuk mengartikan sikap 'freeze' dari dua belah pihak. Hingga akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka berdua sebagai 'ice breaking'.

"Doumo…. Walah! Ada Hyuuga-san juga ya? Kok gak pernah ketemu? Padahal kuliah disini kan?"

"Hayama desune… soushite… Moriyama?" (3)

"Yokatta desune… omae wa ore no namae wo shitteiru." (4)

"Kita sering bertanding dan aku lupa nama orang yang sering me-_mark _diriku?"

Hayama tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maunya 'ice breaking' malah 'ice firing'. Dia yakin bahwa dalam sepersekian detik terdapat percikan api di mata keduanya.

Leo-nee saja tidak sampai begitu ketika bertemu Hyuuga-san.

Paling-paling Cuma manggil-manggil 'Junpei-chan'.

Ppffftttt!

"Apa-apaan tuh muka (Hayama!)!"

Dan Hayama pun sukses mendapatkan perhatian mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit kalimat akhirnya dia dapat meredakan amarah kedua orang itu dan kembali berbincang-bincang dengan tenang.

"Njaaa…. Hyuuga-san ambil apa?"

"Aku? Aku mengambil pendidikan sejarah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku kimia! Kalo Moriyama-san ngambilnya sastra!" ucap Hayama dengan antusiasnya. Percakapan hanya sekitar jurusan, kegiatan serta jangan lupakan mengenai basket.

"Njjaa! Kami pamit dulu yach…. Ayo Moriyama-san! Katanya mau pulang!" ucap Hayama yang menggeret Moriyama secara paksa dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri melambai pada Hyuuga. Hyuuga pun hanya memasukkan satu tangan di kantung celananya dan satunya lagi untuk membalas lambaian Hayama.

Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Entah kenapa saat ini dia benar-benar kepikiran Izuki. Menurut info dari Kuroko, Izuki juga kuliah di universitas ini. Menilik dari cita-cita yang pernah dikatakannya dulu, dia rasa Izuki pastilah akan masuk ke fakultas MIPA.

Eh, bukankah Hayama tadi anak jurusan kimia?

Hyuuga ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke stan terdekat. Kenapa tadi tidak bertanya pada Hayama saja?

Dengan langkah cepat disusulnya Hayama yang ternyata telah masuk ke dalam asrama. Ngomong-ngomong soal asrama, apartemen tempat dirinya tinggal juga bisa ditempuh lewat pintu belakang asrama. Jadi mau tak mau dirinya melewatkan kesempatan emasnya.

Namun dia sudah mendapatkan sebuah clue berupa dirinya yang bisa menemui Hayama dan menanyakan perihal Izuki.

"Izuki-san! Kenapa?! Jangan dibuang!"

Perhatiannya tertarik pada jendela di lantai tiga yang masih menyala kamarnya dan masih terbuka. Terlihat dua sosok yang tertutup tirai sedang memperebutkan sesuatu. Yang satu terlihat begitu antusias sedangkan yang satunya malah terlihat tidak semangat hidup.

Namun,

Suara itu…

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyembunyikan buku leluconku kalau kau tidak ingin buku kumpulan rumusmu melayang dari lantai tiga dan mengambang di selokan depan asrama!"

Suara itu begitu…

"Bukan aku yang nyembunyiin! Itu lho! Moriyama-san yang sering jahil! Kok mesti aku sih?!"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak percaya padamu."

Dia kenal…

Tirai itu tersingkap dan muncullah sosok itu. Sosok yang begitu dirindukannya selama ini. Sosok yang masih menyisakan penyesalan akan dirinya yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa meminta maaf secara langsung.

"Izuki… bukain pintunya! Jangan kau bantai Hayama karena buku leluconmu ada di tanganku!"

"Tuh! Bener kan yang kubilang! Sekarang balikin si Hon-chan!" (5)

Dan tirai pun tertutup berserta jendelanya. Lampu pun dimatikan dan membuat keadaan asrama selaras berwarna gelap di bagian jendelanya.

"Kyaaa! Aku belum belajar buat pretest besok! Izuki-san… nyalain lampunya!"

Entah sejak kapan Hyuuga mengulas senyum. Izuki-nya ternyata baik-baik saja. Setidaknya Shun masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum mengingat kejadian yang memalukan dulu.

.

Ah… dia rasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang….

"Kawaii desune… sono shounen wa…" (6)

Hyuuga segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Ara ara… kurasa aku akan mendapatkan saingan ya?"

"Ap-apa maksudmu!"

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kau juga menginginkannya? Ma… namun kau harus bersiap-siap untuk menerima kekalahan."

Apa maksudnya?

"Karena Izuki akan menjadi milikku…"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

A/N:

Dokodesuka: dimana versi sopan. Biasanya kan kalo dalam keadaan biasa(?) cuma makek 'doko' aja. Maksud dari kalimat ini Reo-nee nanyain dimana Junpei-chan-_nya_ Izuki.

Maaf buat yang chapter 2 dulu. Tulisannya 'warui' bukan 'wari' artinya 'maaf'. Hontouni gomenasai itu artinya dia bener-bener minta maaf.

Soushite itu sama dengan 'beside that' atau bisa dibilang arti keseluruhannya 'Hayama, ya? Terus Moriyama'.

Yokatta desune itu artinya 'syukur,ya?' kalimat selanjutnya artinya 'Kau mengetahui namaku'.

Buku itu bahasa Jepangnya 'Hon' ^_^

Shounen itu 'bocah'. Bang Imayoshi nanya mengenai Izuki yang manis pada Hyuuga.

.

Gomen for the late update. Lagi kecanthol sama yang namanya Writer block. Gomen kalau Kasumi enggak bisa nyertain logat 'Kansai'-nya Imayoshi. Entah kenapa sulit banget dipraktekkin. Dan maaf ya buat Mas Imayoshi yang jadi tokoh yang begini (?) meskipun dia adalah sosok kakak idaman bagi Kasumi*sujud mohon diampuni*.

Mohon abaikan selera Kasumi yang terkesan aneh dan curhatannya yang nyeleneh.

See you next chap… ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: KnB selamanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata. Kalaupun punya-nya Kasumi, mungkin isinya cuma 'fan service' plus kebanyakan sho-ai-nya daripada tandingnya. Muahahahaha *dilempar bola tangan*

.

.

Daruku chap 6

.

.

Mibuchi yang awalnya berniat untuk meminta kare pada tetangga sebelahnya terkejut dengan keberadaan seseorang yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Dengan memicingkan sebelah mata, dia sudah dapat menyadari kalau mahkluk itu adalah teman satu fakultas sekaligus satu kompleks apartemennya.

Padahal Mibuchi ingin sekali memberikan sebuah kabar gembira untuk orang itu. Apalagi kalau bukan pujaan hati orang itu yang telah 'ketemu'.

Dengan posisi bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk apartemennya, dirinya menghadang sosok itu dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang mangkuk yang rencananya diisi kare buatan ibu-ibu sebelah.

"Ara ara… padahal aku punya berita bagus dan kau memasang wajah begitu, Junpei-chan?" tanya Mibuchi dengan logat feminim-nya. Yang diajak bicara hanya menggeleng sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Oh, ternyata perkiraannya salah. Yang tampak sekarang adalah wajah Hyuuga yang penuh amarah. Mibuchi yakin kalau seandainya ada kaleng minuman di kepalan tangan Hyuuga, maka dalam hitungan detik kaleng itu akan hancur.

"Urusai!" ucap Hyuuga sambil berlalu. Mibuchi hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum sarkastik. Lalu dirinya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hyuuga.

"Shun-chan kesayanganmu itu kuliah di jurusan matematika," ucap Mibuchi dengan logat yang dibuat-buat. Berharap agar Hyuuga tertarik. Sungguh, kalau seandainya Izuki dan Junpei benar-benar jadian maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang cukup imut.

Dan Mibuchi rela untuk mendesak si Junpei ini agar segera saja menyatakan cintanya. Apalagi ketika si mata empat itu bercerita mengenai perpustakaan itu.

Entah kenapa dirinya teringat akan _point guard _Shutoku yang pernah menghalangi tembakannya dulu.

Flashback on

"Kemudian kami berpisah dan tiada kabarnya."

"Cuma gitu doang?!"

"Urusai na! lanjutkan saja belajarmu, D'aho!"

Mibuchi tidak habis pikir. Niatannya hanyalah menanyakan mengenai kekerabatan antara Takao Kazunari dan Izuki Shun. Namun yang didapatkannya adalah rahasia terpendam dari seorang _clutch shooter _Seirin yang menaruh hati pada si _point guard_-nya sendiri.

Dirinya yang berharap akan koneksi keluarga antara Takao dan Izuki pun membatalkan niatnya untuk mencari info mengenai pemilik _hawk eye _itu. Sebagai gantinya, mungkin menjahili Hyuuga adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Hah… kirain mereka berdua punya koneksi keluarga gara-gara kemapuan mereka… ternyata jauh ya? Dan hey, Hyuuga! Apa benar kalau yang nomor punggung sepuluh itu sudah ada yang punya?"

"Siapa? Kagami?"

Bletak!

"Itte na!"

"Maksudku Shutoku no jyuuban!" (1)

"Oh, yang punya _hawk eye_ itu ya? Kurasa kalau kau mau mendekatinya kau harus berurusan dengan Shutoku no _ace _, Midorima Shintarou." (2)

"Sou… ah… kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang namanya Izuki itu? Kurasa dia malah lebih manis dan imut dibandingkan Takao…." Ucap Mibuchi sambil berbaring seenak jidatnya di lantai kamar Hyuuga.

"Iya kalau kau belum pernah mendengarkan plesetannya," ucap Hyuuga dengan tenang.

"Cuma plesetannya kan? Dibungkam dengan sedikit ciuman saja sudah cukup," canda Mibuchi sambil berguling-guling di lantai dan memanfaatkan diktatnya sebagai guling. Lalu dia mendongak.

Yang Mibuchi lihat sekarang adalah Hyuuga yang berwajah semerah tomat yang kelewat masak. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya itu di balik tebalnya lembaran ensiklopedia.

Ada satu hal utama yang harus kau waspadai ketika berbicara dengan Mibuchi. Yakni jangan pernah meremehkan 'prestasi' –nya yang lumayan tinggi dalam urusan yang seperti ini.

"He….? Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan… kalian pernah berciuman?" tanya Mibuchi dengan nada selidik yang dibuat-buat. Hyuuga malah makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lebaran ensiklopedia. Membuat Mibuchi yakin kalau sebentar lagi ensiklopedia yang dibaca Hyuuga akan terbakar hebat.

"Ti-tidak. Kenapa kau menanyakan akan hal itu?"

Sungguh, Hyuuga. Kau tidak dapat menyembunyikannya.

.

.

"Terus kenapa pula kau ke perpustakaan?"

"Aku mau belajar waktu itu! Iya iya! Aku percaya kalau kau pintar dan jangan pasang wajah yang begitu!"

"Terus kamu bertemu dengan Izuki itu? Dan kemudian kalian tidak sengaja berciuman? Hayo… sengaja atau sengaja?"

"Entahlah…" ucap Hyuuga sambil mengulum kedua bibir atas dan bawahnya. Membuat Mibuchi sekali lagi mendengus geli. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan menyatukan pasangan ini dan memata-matai mereka ketika mereka berkencan.

Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Apa-apaan tuh muka?!"

"Kenapa? Suka-suka yang punya muka dong!" ejek Mibuchi dengan muka sok sewot. Hyuuga kembali fokus ke bukunya.

"Tch!"

"Biar kutebak, kalian sama-sama menikmatinya namun kalian sama-sama malu!"

"Kurasa itu hanya karena kami yang terpengaruh suasana. Aku yakin kalau Izuki merasa dilecehkan…"

Pandangan sendu Hyuuga membuat Mibuchi mengkerutkan dahinya. Ternyata rumit juga masalahnya. Hyuuga meletakkan ensiklopedi yang barusan dibacanya dan menghela napas. Lalu pergi ke arah balkon hanya sekedar untuk memandang langit.

"Aku telah menyakiti Izuki. Dia berlari menjauhiku. Aku yakin kalau dia telah membenciku. Aku rela jikalau kami hanya berteman saja karena yang terpenting bagiku adalah kebahagiaannya."

"Biar kutebak, bagaimana kalau kau melihat ada seseorang yang membuatnya menangis?"

"Aku akan membuat orang itu menderita selama-lamanya."

"Kau begitu mencintainya,ya? Dan kau sangat posesif. Ketahuilah, suatu hari nanti mau tidak mau kau harus menerima kalau Izuki menaruh hati pada yang lain. Ma… itu kalau kau tidak mau mengambil langkah serius berupa menariknya ke pelukanmu sebelum yang lain meraihnya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Ceritamu membuktikan hal yang sebaliknya."

"Aku menyayanginya. Hanya dengan memandangnya tanpa sadar aku sering tersenyum. Tanpa sadar pula aku selalu merindukan suaranya. Yah, meskipun itu hanyalah _dacare_-nya saja."

Mibuchi hanya bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Perkataan sok roman dengan posisi menghadap bintang yang gemerlapan? Hyuuga yang satu ini sudah bak pujangga saja. Namun yang namanya orang jatuh cinta ya begini kan?

"Dan kau tidak mau memaafkan dirimu yang telah menyakiti dirinya?"

"Kurasa begitu. Hey, apakah ini yang namanya cinta?"

"Ppfffttt! Oi, Junpei-chan! Kau seringkali mengatai orang lain dengan kata 'bodoh' namun dirimu sendiri juga bodoh. Yah, kurasa sesama spesies pasti mengenali jenisnya,ya?" ucap mibuchi sambil membungkuk-bungkuk menahan tawa.

"OI! Aku sedang serius disini!"

.

Flashback off

Mibuchi yakin kalau sekarang Hyuuga menatap punggungnya tak percaya. Seulas senyum jahil muncul begitu saja. Siapa sangka kalau sang pujaan hati begitu dekat dengannya?

Membayangkannya saja membuat Mibuchi menahan tawa.

Itu belum mengenai Hayama yang sekamar dengan Izuki di asrama Universitas.

Namun Mibuchi tidak ingin tergesa-gesa dalam membeberkan informasi yang telah dikumpulkannya. Terberkatilah ponselnya yang menyimpan nomor ponsel Hayama yang secara tidak sadar sering curhat mengenai teman sekamarnya.

Fufufufu…

Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

.

.

.

Izuki memicingkan matanya sebentar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar remuk dengan segudang tugas yang masih melambai-lambai di 'sticky note'-nya. Pahanya juga terasa panas akibat memangku laptop ukuran 12 inch yang telah menyala selama satu jam non-stop. Sandaran di bangku dekat taman fakultas benar-benar tidak bisa membantunya untuk duduk dengan santai.

Tengkuknya pun terasa kaku. Terdengar sedikit bunyi 'krak!' ketika dia memiringkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Senyum pahit pun muncul.

Izuki merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus melakukan gerakan tadi? Yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah kapten dengan nomor punggung empat yang memegangi lehernya dan memiringkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Hyuuga…

Kenapa harus sekarang?

Seharusnya dirinya bisa melupakan orang itu.

Izuki segera memejamkan matanya sambil menutup laptopnya sejenak. Dipandanginya taman yang begitu hijau dan beberapa jajaran bunga bakung yang mulai memunculkan kuncup-kuncup bunga. Dan sebuah papan peringatan baru saja dipasang oleh anak-anak pecinta alam.

Matanya memicing dan sesekali memijat area di sekitar kedua matanya. Izuki bersumpah bahwa tulisan yang niatnya ingin dia baca tiba-tiba saja menjadi _blur _tak keruan.

Ketika berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangan, tiba-tiba saja terdapat dua kotak yang mendekat ke arah matanya. Belum lagi tulisan yang awalnya _blur _menjadi terlihat jelas. Dilepaskannya benda yang baru saja membantunya untuk membaca tulisan tadi.

Izuki menoleh ke belakang.

Dan kemudian menghela napas berat.

Jadi 'perjuangannya' dimulai sejak hari ini?

"Kau terlihat lebih manis dengan kacamata itu. Kau tak perlu berterimakasih."

"Oh… sou...ka…" ucap Izuki sarkastik. Darimana pula sosok _youkai _ini muncul?

Ah.. benar-benar seorang _youkai_.

"Kau kesulitan melihat benda yang jauh? Sejak kapan gejalamu itu muncul?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Imayoshi terkekeh. Sungguh, baginya Izuki itu bak makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan mistis. Jika dari kejauhan dirinya terlihat bak burung kenari. Namun ketika didekati, kau akan menemukan transformasi berupa burung kenari yang menjadi seekor elang.

Oh, dia menyukainya.

Begitu menyukainya.

"Hyyaaa….. naiya.. sono kao wa? Kowai.. kowai…" ucap Imayoshi dengan nada sok ketakutan ditambah efek merinding yang tentu saja merupakan sebuah _fake_. Izuki sendiri tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Membuat Imayoshi mendekatinya dan menaruh lengannya di belakang Izuki. (3)

Izuki melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum sarkastik. Imayoshi makin tertantang.

"Kacamata itu memiliki kekuatan dioptric yang cukup lemah. Kau dapat memakainya jikalau kau kesulitan membaca presentasi dosen dengan posisimu yang berada di belakang. Lagipula, frame warna hitam cocok untukmu."

"Lama-kelamaan kau mirip Moriyama-san. Setidaknya kau memiliki ciri khas alias characteristic-mu sendiri."

Hooh…

"My characteristic is uncharacteristic itself."

"Setidaknya cintailah Bahasa negaramu sendiri," ucap Izuki sambil menaruh kacamata ber-frame hitam itu di pangkuan Imayoshi. Imayoshi sendiri hanya menaikkan sudut bibir kanannya dan mulai bergerak mendekati Izuki. Hm, bau mint ya?

Ditambah sedikit caramel yang Imayoshi yakini baru saja disesap oleh bibir ranumnya.

Hee….. Boleh juga.

"Patriotisme, huh? Jikalau aku melakukannya, apakah kau mau menjadi milikku?"bisik Imayoshi dengan nada menantang. Membuat Izuki mendorong mukanya dengan cara menekan dahi Imayoshi menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya tanpa memalingkan perhatiannya pada layar laptopnya yang baru saja dibukanya kembali.

"Kau menghalangi pencahayaan layar laptopku," ucap Izuki ketus. Sungguh, kenapa pula makhluk ini bisa muncul disaat yang tidak tepat?

"Layar laptop? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?" ucap Imayoshi sambil ikut-ikut melihat ke arah presentasi yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Izuki. Membuat Izuki menghela napas berat. Untung saja tidak ada orang di daerah itu karena jam kuliah sedang berlangsung sedangkan dosen di kelasnya tidak bisa masuk hari ini dikarenakan sakit.

"Memangnya apa yang ada di otakmu itu,eh?"

"Mau jujur?" ucap Imayoshi sambil menjauh (sedikit) dari Izuki. Lalu bersandar dengan santai sambil menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantal di belakang kepalanya. Ketika melirik sedikit, Izuki sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya. Heh….

Izuki kembali fokus dengan cara menyambungkan headset-nya dengan port headset laptop. Sayup-sayup terdengar music aliran techno yang membuat Imayoshi tersenyum. Belum lagi tangannya yang sibuk mengetik materi presentasi di software pembuat power point.

Imayoshi hanya ber-_evil smirk_ ketika muncul perasaan untuk menerjang Izuki saat itu juga…

Oh, tentu saja tidak. Menerjang Izuki tanpa rencana merupakan hal yang buruk.

Pertama, dia akan meraih laptop itu dan membuat Izuki mengejarnya. Lalu kemudian mereka pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Lalu ketika Izuki sibuk dengan laptopnya yang baru dikembalikan maka dengan cepat dihisapnya leher putih nan menggoda itu.

Namun dia tidak akan menyisakan _kissmark _disana. Dia akan naik hingga mencapai pipi mulus dan menggemaskan itu. Lalu dengan cepat beralih ke bibirnya yang manis.

Dia yakin Izuki akan memberontak. Oleh karena itu, isapan lidah sudah pasti menjadi rencana selanjutnya.

Perlahan dia akan memandu Izuki untuk menjatuhkan barang-barang mereka berdua dan memaksanya untuk lunglai dan terjatuh akibat ciuman panas yang tentu saja menghabiskan asupan oksigennya.

Namun Imayoshi tidak akan membiarkan Izuki terjatuh. Tidak, dia tidak akan melukai Izuki barang sedikitpun. Maka direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dan dia akan membimbing Izuki untuk duduk dengan kaki yang diluruskan. Lalu dengan cepat diapitnya kedua kaki mungil itu dan dia akan melanjutkan ciuman panasnya.

"Oh! Hey… Izuki-san!"

"Oh! Hayama, ya?"

Sayang, itu semua hanya hasil dari _daydreaming _sang mantan kapten Touo gakuen akibat keseringan memperhatikan detil tubuh Izuki yang terekspos alias tidak tertutup pakaian. Izuki seringkali memakai kemeja dengan kancing pertama yang dilepas. Memperlihatkan leher putih nan mulusnya pada dunia. Ah… dia jadi bingung antara memilih lehernya yang menggoda itu ataukah pipinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Dan salahkanlah pada dirinya yang masih berusaha untuk kembali ke alam nyata yang membuat dirinya tidak sadar kalau Izuki telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di bangku taman fakultas MIPA.

.

.

.

_Meanwhile…._

_Some times ago…._

"Hoi! Ingat! Jam enam sore sampai jam sepuluh kau jaga tempat absen tamu!"

"Walah! Iya iya! Kenapa sih kok pada enggak percaya?!"

"Salahkanlah tampangmu yang mencurigakan itu, Hayama!"

"Tapi kan aku unyu-unyu… masak dibilang mencurigakan?!"

Sosok berambut kuning itu hanya bisa berlari menjauhi pintu pagar asrama ketika sang satpam penjaga depan asrama berniat menimpuk kepalanya menggunakan 'tonfa'. Sudah bangun kesiangan,diktatnya ketinggalan di lab kimia, masih saja disemprot sama orang paruh baya.

Sungguh, rasanya Hayama mau mewek saja.

Untung saja jadwal kuliah pertamanya hari ini menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Sehingga dirinya bisa meminta izin kepada laboran untuk membukakan lab biokimia dan mengambil diktatnya.

Sepertinya tidak usah sajalah, mengingat teman offering sebelah pernah bilang kalau jam 8 hari ini mereka praktikum asam basa. Sehingga dengan cepat Hayama mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan niat menghubungi teman satu jurusannya.

"Hey! Kou-chan! Hey! Lihat kesini dong!"

Hayama menoleh dan menemukan teman setim basketnya waktu di SMA sedang melambai ke arahnya. Dilihatnya pula seseorang ber-megane yang malah ber-'tch' ria sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Dengan cengiran khas-nya, dia berlari menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Uwa… ada Reo-nee… dan…Hyuuga?!"

"Dia satu apartemen denganku. Baru tahu kan? Kou-chan?"

"Uwaa… enggak nyangka juga ya bisa dekat ama musuh bebuyutan. Dulu aku sama Izuki-san, sekarang Reo-nee ama Hyuuga-san!" ucap Hayama dengan nada bling-bling. Membuat Mibuchi menghela napas.

Namun sosok di sebelahnya menoleh ke arah Hayama dengan cepat seakan ucapan Hayama tadi bak mengenai berita tentang meteor raksasa yang jatuh di tengah alun-alun kota.

"Aku _roommate_-an sama Izuki-san. Masak enggak tahu,sich?"

"O-oh…."

"Ano ne, Kou-chan. Hyuuga katanya mau nemuin Shuu-chan. Kamu kan anak MIPA."

"Oohhh… gitu… katanya Izuki-san tadi dia maunya ngerjain tugas gitu di dekat taman fakultas. Yuk! Kuantar!" ucap Hayama sambil menunjukkan jalan setapak menuju ke fakultasnya dengan ibu jari. Mibuchi sendiri yang awalnya menaruh lengannya di leher Hyuuga pun berbisik penuh nada berbau licik.

"Selamat bersenang-senang…. Muahahaha!"

"Kembali kau! D'aho!" ucap Hyuuga sambil menunjukkan tinjunya pada Mibuchi yang ternyata malah berlari kabur entah kemana.

'Awas kalau ketemu di perempatan jalan nanti!' ucap Hyuuga dalam hati.

"Hyuuga-san! Ayo cepetan!"

"A-aa…"

Mereka pun berjalan dengan sangat cepat karena Hyuuga juga akan mengikuti kuliah dua jam lagi. Lebih baik duduk di depan daripada ketiduran akibat materi statistika di belakang. Setidaknya itulah motto-nya.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok yang begitu dia hafal diluar kepala. Namun pandangannya menjadi memanas ketika tahu siapa yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ooo! Itu dia!" ucap Hayama. Dia pun berniat untuk meninggalkan Hyuuga sebelum berteriak memanggil Izuki terlebih dahulu. Izuki pun menoleh dan menjawab panggilan Hayama.

"Oh, Hayama, ya?"

Namun pandangan Izuki menjadi tidak menentu ketika _eagle eye_-nya menangkap sinar yang memandunya untuk melihat sosok yang baru muncul dari punggung Hayama. Sosok itu segera berjalan ke arahnya.

Izuki tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Terutama ketika dia ditarik secara paksa.

Ketika sosok itu membantu membawakan laptopnya beserta tas ranselnya untuk meninggalkan Imayoshi sendirian di bangku taman.

"H-Hyuuga?"

"Tolong ikut aku sebentar."

Izuki tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia yakin kalau Hyuuga merasa jijik padanya dan mungkin saja mengancam dirinya untuk merahasiakan kejadian di perpustakaan kota dulu. Dia hanya menunduk dan pasrah mengenai apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Hyuuga pasti akan membencinya.

Hyuuga pasti akan menjauhinya.

Hyuuga pasti akan mengancamnya.

Hyuuga pasti akan…

Hah… itu semua pasti akan terjadi, 'kan?

Tanpa terasa likuid bening yang ditahannya meloloskan diri untuk membasahi pipinya.

.

.

Tsudukimashita….(?)

.

.

A/N:

Shutoku no Jyuuban : Shutoku nomor tulisannya 'Jyuuban', bacanya 'Jyuubang'. Hal ini berlaku juga sama kata 'Senpai' yang dibaca 'Sempai'. Huruf 'n' merupakan satu-satunya huruf mati yang ada di Jepang (kecuali penggunaan karakter 'tsu' buat 'huruf konsonan ganda').

Mungkin udah banyak yang tahu tentang ini yang artinya 'ace-nya Shutoku'.

Hehehe.. ada dikit Kansai-nya buat Mas Ima. Kalimat pertama artinya dalam harfiah 'Ada apa dengan mukamu itu'. Namun kalau diartikan mendalam artinya bisa 'Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?'. Kata kedua yakni 'kowaii' yang artinya 'serem'.

Puah.. bener-bener rekor….. baru kali ini Kasumi update cepat di fanfic ini. Yes! Watashi,yes! *bergaya bak Alex yang berhasil menumbangkan Haizaki* -abaikan.

Hwaduh.… ini masih masuk rate T kan? Kan?

.

.

Kan?! *pasang muka panic #digeplak pakek uwabaki#* - Crisis of Confidence detected (?)

Kasumi rencananya mau nambahin slight MibuTaka (say thanks for KnB special episodes). Tapi itu terserah reader aja mau ada apa enggak. Yang jelas enggak ganggu dan enggak membantu plot yang ada kok (?) *dilempari Kerosuke #mati suri*

See you next chap…. (*.*)b


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: KnB hanyalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Hyuuga hanya bisa merasakan kalau tangan yang digenggamnya semakin lama semakin meluruh daya cengkramnya. Bukannya merasa sombong ataupun memang itu harapannya. Namun dia merasakan desir yang aneh ketika telapak tangan yang digenggamnya merespon telapak tangannya.

Namun telapak tangan yang cukup halus bagi pemain basket itu akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti gerakannya untuk menuju ke daerah yang cukup sepi berupa taman kecil yang memisahkan antara fakultas MIPA dan fakultas kedokteran.

Hyuuga berbalik menghadap Izuki yang menunduk. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mendapati jejak airmata yang baru saja dihapus oleh lengan kemeja Izuki.

Diraihnya kedua bahu sang _point guard _dengan perlahan.

Apakah air mata itu muncul akibat dirinya?

Perasaan bersalah yang seharusnya berkurang ketika dirinya meminta maaf akhirnya menumpuk lebih banyak lagi dari sebelumnya. Apakah Izuki takut kalau kejadian yang berada di perpustakaan itu terulang lagi?

Kalau begitu kenapa dirinya tidak berlari saja?

"H-hei…."

"Hyuu-ga… aku minta maaf…"

Kenapa?

Bukankah seharusnya dirinya yang minta maaf? Kenapa harus Izuki?

Pikir Hyuuga! Mikir!

Namun Hyuuga merasa kalau otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini. Melihat orang yang kau sayangi menangis tanpa tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Ataukah merasa kalau dirimulah yang membuatnya sedih?

Apakah Izuki trauma dengan kejadian yang dulu-dulu?

Tangan yang niatnya merengkuh Izuki pun mengurungkan niatnya. Izuki sendiri hanya menunduk. Tanpa diberitahu pun Hyuuga dapat merasakan kalau Izuki menahan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau yang harus minta maaf?"

Izuki mendongak.

"K-kau tahu, seharusnya sejak awal aku meminta maaf padamu. Mengenai kejadian itu. Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Akulah yang seharusnya salah disini."

"Ie, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Dan maafkan aku yang…."

"Ciuman itu?"

"Hn."

Hyuuga menarik napas dalam. Jadi karena ini?

Jadi Izuki tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang waktu itu berniat untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya?

Jadi bukan karena pelecehan?

Jadi karena Izuki merasa bak peng-

Tunggu dulu…

Itu artinya….

"Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu. Melakukan hal itu di tempat umum dan tidak berhasil mengejarmu."

Izuki mendongak namun akhirnya menunduk. Dia juga merasa bersalah mengenai kenapa dirinya yang malah terbawa suasana saat itu. Namun Hyuuga sendiri juga merasa bersalah.

"Njaaa…."

Belum sampai meneruskan kalimatnya, Hyuuga yang sejak tadi berganti pose dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal di interupsi oleh Izuki yang menghela napas.

"Kita impas?"

"Eh?"

Pandangan Hyuuga yang tidak bisa diartikan membuat Izuki menyimpulkan kalau Hyuuga masih belum bisa menganggap semuanya impas. Apakah Hyuuga masih gusar?

Namun disisi lain dia tidak ingin kehilangan Hyuuga lagi.

Biarlah berpura-pura sebagai teman. Setidaknya dia ingin sekali mendekat pada Hyuuga. Namun dengan respon yang seperti itu…

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku menjauh karena aku takut padamu. Namun disisi lain aku merasa kalau…..hiks…."

Oi oi..

Hyuuga merasa bak seorang penjahat sekarang. Belum urusan yang dulu-dulu terselesaikan, sekarang dia malah membuat Izuki menangis. Tangannya yang secara reflek berniat untuk meraih tubuh Izuki ke pelukannya segera terhenti.

Dia segera menoleh ke arah lain.

Namun Izuki yang malah tetap saja menangis membuatnya mendecih dan menarik Izuki ke pelukannya. Dibawanya tangan kanannya untuk mengusap belakang kepala Izuki dengan perlahan. Lalu dengan gerakan lembut dipandunya Izuki untuk bersandar di dadanya.

Hyuuga segera merutuki dirinya sendiri mengenai reaksi tubuhnya yang tidak mau dikontrol oleh otaknya. Namun yang jelas dia harus fokus pada Izuki. Dibimbingnya Izuki menuju ke tempat yang agak sepi dengan maksud agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Apalagi ketika langit sudah mulai mendung begini.

"H-hei…"

"Hiks… aku… aku minta maaf…."

"Oi oi… wakatta wa… kita impas…. Sudah Shun… sudah…." (1)

Hyuuga berniat untuk mengubur dirinya sendiri saat itu juga. Apa-apaan tadi? Shun?! Jikalau ada lubang yang muat dengan tubuhnya di sekitar situ, Hyuuga dengan senang hati menyeburkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja keceplosan saat itu.

Dan panggilan yang seharusnya menetap di hatinya pun terlepas juga. Membuat Izuki mendongak kaget karena baru pertama kalinya Hyuuga memanggilkan begitu.

"Ehm.. sudahlah! Lebih baik kita mencari tempat berteduh dahulu! Lihatlah! Sebentar lagi mendung!" ucap Hyuuga yang sukses membuat Izuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun perasaan hangat muncul begitu saja ketika menyadari bahwa mereka bisa bertingkah seperti biasanya.

Izuki tidak berharap banyak.

Yang jelas keadaan seperti ini membuatnya menghangat. Apalagi ketika Hyuuga kembali meraih lengannya dan mengajaknya untuk berteduh. Biarlah saat ini berlalu dengan lambat hingga dirinya bisa menikmatinya hingga detik terakhir.

Yang jelas, meskipun menyakitkan,

Izuki akan tetap menjaga rahasianya mengenai perasaannya.

Menjauh dari Hyuuga begitu menyiksa.

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah gazebo dan titik-titik air pun mulai berjatuhan. Hyuuga menaruh tasnya di tengah-tengah sedangkan Izuki dengan perlahan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Izuki…."

Entah kenapa perasaan hangat itu menghilang. Izuki mencoba untuk memberikan stimulus pada otaknya berupa penyebab dari semua itu adalah hujan yang mulai mengguyur daerah itu. Namun dia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia begitu menginginkan panggilan tadi.

"Hai?"

"Mengenai hal tadi… lebih baik kita lupakan saja ya?" ucap Hyuuga sambil melepaskan kacamatanya dengan maksud membersihkannya dari embun yang muncul. Izuki memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Maksudnya?"

"Mengenai kejadian waktu di perpus itu…. Bisakah kita sepakat untuk melupakannya?"

Mau tidak mau Izuki tersenyum miris. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya yang sejak dulu berniat untuk menjauh dengan harapan melupakan semuanya akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya kembali membohongi diri sendiri.

"Aaa…."

Hyuuga menghela napas lega. Sedangkan Izuki tersenyum simpul. Kenyataannya, mereka kembali seperti waktu SMA dulu. Biarlah semuanya terkubur dan tertutupi secara sempurna.

"Njaaa… jadi kita berteman… kan?" ucap Hyuuga dengan nada kikuk. Membuat Izuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyum simpul yang ditemani dengan tatapan lembut dari seorang Izuki Shun.

Indah.

Dan tanpa sadar Hyuuga ikut tersenyum.

Namun pemikiran mengenai Imayoshi cukup menggelitik pikirannya. Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Namun perkataan dari Mibuchi membuatnya memacu adrenalinnya.

Better late than never.

Just like Mibuchi said.

"Ehm Izuki…."

Izuki yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan rintikan hujan menoleh ke arah Hyuuga yang memasang muka aneh (bagi Izuki). Namun dia tidak mengetahui bahwa sang _clutch shooter _berusaha untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Namun yang muncul hanyalah ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca di mata sang _eagle eye_.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau ada kuliah jam segini?"

"Sebenernya sih iya."

'Hyuuga! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Baka! Aho!' ucap Hyuuga dalam hati. Kenapa yang muncul malah itu?!

Izuki tersenyum geli. Namun dia bernapas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak harus menjauhi Hyuuga lagi. Hingga tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa.

"OI!"

"Warui warui…. Ekspresi yang kau eskresikan bener-bener ekspresif banget! Ah! Kitakore!"

"Izuki!"

Hyuuga pun meraih kerah belakang Izuki dan mencekik leher sang _point guard _dengan lengan kirinya. Sedangkan telapak tangan kanannya dia kepal untuk menjitak kepala Izuki. Setelah puas dengan jitakan, dia segera menggosok-gosok kepalan tangannya itu dengan kasar di atas tempurung kepala Izuki.

"Hyuugaa…. Yametee….! Ha-hageruuuu!" ucap Izuki sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pitingan mematikan ala mantan kaptennya. Meskipun dia hanya berpura-pura saja mengingat betapa dekatnya dirinya dengan Hyuuga. (2)

"Kau tidak akan botak hanya dengan begini!" ucap Hyuuga dengan masih menganiaya ubun-ubun Izuki. Namun keduanya merasakan hal yang sama.

Hangat.

Menyadari akan sesuatu yang mungkin saja keluar batas, mereka segera menjauhkan diri secara serempak. Hyuuga dengan melepaskan kacamatanya (lagi) dan Izuki yang mengelus-elus ubun-ubunnya. Hingga terdengar suara yang menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

"Hyuuga-kun! Are… kok kamu ada disini? Kuliahnya Anko-sensei batal ya?"

Dua pasang mata menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan celana panjang serta kemeja casual serta sebuah payung berlari ke arah mereka. Namun dikarenakan hujan yang cukup deras, gadis itu memilih untuk berteduh di emperan gedung di dekat gazebo.

Izuki menatap Hyuuga dengan penuh nada penasaran lalu menatap ke arah gadis yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat rintikan hujan sambil melambai ke arah mereka.

"Teman satu kelas," ucap Hyuuga datar. Izuki tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera menjemputnya? Aku akan kembali sendiri,"ucap Izuki sambil melihat jam digital di ponselnya. Hyuuga menghela napas. Rencananya tertunda untuk hari ini.

Tidak, untuk saat ini.

"Kau ada waktu sore nanti?" tanya Hyuuga was-was. Was-was karena takut dianggap sesuatu oleh seseorang yang akhirnya mau menerimanya.

"Hm… kuliahku berakhir jam tiga sore nanti."

"Oke, aku jam setengah empat. Bagaimana dengan perpustakaan?"

"Baiklah. Emangnya ada apa?"

Hyuuga ingin sekali menjawab dengan 'Karena aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku, D'aho!'. Namun segera ditamparnya mukanya sendiri. Untung saja tidak keceplosan.

"H-Hyuuga?!"

"A-ah.. tidak apa-apa kok. Teeheee… sudah lupakan! Jam setengah empat di perpustakaan umum kampus ya!" ucap Hyuuga sambil memakai sepatunya dan membuka payung.

"Aku kan nanyanya tentang masalah apa. Bukan waktu sama tempatnya."

"Akumaumenyatakansesuatupadamu."

"HE?! Kau bilang apa tadi?!"

Hyuuga segera berlari menuju ke arah Akira yang segera menyusulnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan sedangkan Izuki masih belum mengerti mengenai apa yang dibicarakan Hyuuga. Namun Izuki hanya menaikkan bahunya.

Setidaknya mereka bisa bertingkah seperti dulu lagi.

Jam-jam kuliah dia lewati dengan sempurna. Bahkan dia sanggup menjawab beberapa pertanyaan mematikan dari dosen-dosen yang terkenal akibat sikap garang mereka. Berkali-kali teman-teman sekelasnya menempelkan telapak tangan mereka ke dahi Izuki akibat tingkahnya yang begitu berbeda.

"Hey! Izuki! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Izuki-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apakah kau salah minum obat?!"

"Kurasa bukan itu penyebabnya, Harakiri-san."

"Jangan-jangan dia meminum sesuatu tadi malem!"

Izuki hanya menghela napas ketika teman-temannya satu kelas sibuk menanyainya mengenai perbedaan dirinya saat ini. Emang salah ya kalau seharian penuh menguarkan aura keramahan dan senyum manis?

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Jangan-jangan…."

"Minnaa… aku tidak apa-apa! Salah ya kalau aku bersikap begini?!" ucap Izuki risih. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat kurang lima belas menit. Sebentar lagi Hyuuga selesai kuliahnya.

"Ya tentu saja salah! Kau berhasil membuat Hori-sensei bengong akibat seorang mahasiswa yang malah tersenyum senang bak dapat predikat A+ ketika disuruh menjawab soal olehnya!"

"Eh? Emangnya ada yang salah ya?"

"Soal yang dia berikan itu adalah soal yang materinya muncul di semester depan."

"Oo….. heehh….. HE?!"

"Minna, kurasa Izuki-kun tadi pagi kepalanya kejedot pintu kamar mandi," ucap Mizu selaku ketua kelas dengan nada menyimpulkan.

.

.

.

Hyuuga mengutak-atik ponselnya. Berkali-kali melihat ke arah jam digital yang terus bertambah angka di layarnya. Berkali-kali dirinya menghela napas sambil bersandar di dekat tempat duduk sekitar perpustakaan.

Setelah berjalan bersama temannya, dirinya menyadari mengenai tempat bertemu mereka.

Tempat ciuman pertama mereka.

Hyuuga berharap-harap cemas mengenai Izuki yang masih trauma mengenai hal itu. Namun semuanya sirna ketika melihat siluet yang dinanti-nanti olehnya bergerak melaju menghampirinya.

"Hyuugaa….! Maaf aku terlambat! Hosh..hosh… hosh…."

Hyuuga segera membuka tasnya dan memberikan sekaleng minuman isotonic untuk Izuki. Izuki dengan tanpa rasa bersalah segera duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi punggungnya yang bersandar pada bahu Hyuuga. Membuat Hyuuga merasa bak seseorang yang terlalu banyak makan _wasabi_.

Izuki benar-benar bertingkah seenak udelnya. Tidak tahukah bahwa Hyuuga yang dibelakangnya sedang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang suatu saat memberikan indikasi bahwa dirinya terkena darah tinggi?

Namun Hyuuga menyukai perasaan hangat yang menyentuh dadanya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuok!"

"Aish! Pelan-pelan kenapa! Dasar hage!" ucap Hyuuga sambil berbalik dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Izuki. Izuki sendiri masih sibuk dengan batuknya. (3)

"Aku enggak botak, uhuk! Hyuuga…"

Hyuuga segera melancarkan aksinya berupa pitingan dengan lengan kiri dan jitakan dengan kepalan telapak tangan kanan.

"NAH! Seharusnya kau ganti katamu tadi dengan belum!" ucap Hyuuga dengan gusar.

"Ampun! Ampun!"

Hyuuga pun melepaskan Izuki dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan. Dengan iming-iming ditraktir Hyuuga (padahal tanpa ditraktir pun Izuki juga mau ikut), Izuki berjalan beriringan dengan Hyuuga.

Ketika sampai di taman yang cukup sepi, Hyuuga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Izuki…"

"Hm?"

"Hm.. sebenarnya…"

"Iya?"

"Sebenarnya… sebelumnya kau jangan marah dulu,ya…"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnyaakusukapadamu."

Izuki mematung. Namun dengan cepat diraihnya kesadarannya kembali mengingat bahwa mungkin saja yang dimaksud oleh Hyuuga itu suka sebagai teman. Lagipula mungkin saja dia yang berkhayal mengingat suara Hyuuga yang pelan dan kurang jelas.

"Tentu saja aku suka juga padamu. Kalau tidak tentu saja kita tidak berteman dan ujung-ujungnya bermusuhan,'kan?"

Hyuuga ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya sendiri mengenai dirinya yang kurang jelas dalam berkata-kata. Dia segera meraih bahu Izuki dan menatap cowok berwajah oriental itu dengan seksama. Yang ditatap hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebagai gesture tanda tanya.

Meskipun dalam hati Izuki berusaha untuk memberikan komando kepada jantungnya untuk tidak bergerak terlalu cepat.

"Mak-maksudku… bisakah kita menaikkan hubungan relationship kita? Naik level gitu?"

"Hm? Maksudmu dari friend ke best friend?"

"Bu-bukan!"

"Oh, maksudmu super best friend gitu? Kaya Kuroko sama Kagami? Ataukah kaya Takao sama Midorima dari Shutoku itu?"

"Yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu yang menjadi b didepan friend bagiku."

"Iya. Best friend kan maksudnya?"

"Aarrrggghh!"

Tangan Hyuuga yang awalnya memegangi bahu Izuki pun berpindah ke kepalanya sendiri dengan tujuan untuk mengucek-ucek rambutnya hingga berantakan. Sedangkan Izuki sendiri begitu takut untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang dimaksud adalah _boyfriend_.

Bukankah itu mustahil?

Mengingat Hyuuga ingin sekali melupakan ciuman itu…

"Lho? Salah ya?" ucap Izuki dengan nada penuh tanda tanya. Namun dalam hatinya dia berusaha untuk mengatur diri agar tidak terlalu percaya diri mengenai Hyuuga yang kemungkinan besar dekat dengan _Kantoku _maupun cewek yang tadi.

Mungkin sebagai teman curhat mengenai percintaan…

Biarlah,

Meskipun terasa sakit, setidaknya…

"Oo… maksudmu _boyfriend?_ Ie.. ie.. aku cuman bercanda…" ucap Izuki. Dia merutuki dirinya yang malah keceplosan. Membuat Hyuuga yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi rambutnya itu menatapnya kembali.

"A-apa? Sudah kubilang aku bercanda. Jangan dimasukin hati. Mungkin maksudmu itu mengenai temen curhat masalah cewek kan? Tenang saja. aku akan siap sedia membantumu!"

Hyuuga menghela napas. Namun bertahun-tahun mengenal Izuki membuatnya tertarik akan manik hitam itu. Manik yang memancarkan hal yang berbeda dari yang dikatakan pemiliknya. Manik itu terlihat sunyi dan kesepian. Hyuuga tersenyum.

Izuki,

Kau tidak bisa membohongiku.

Oleh karena itu izinkanlah aku untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam.

Agar aku bisa membuat manik matamu yang indah itu berbinar tiap harinya.

"Maksudku adalah, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku? Aku tahu kalau ini benar-benar kecepatan mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Kalau seandainya tidak, maafkan aku yang sudah lancang mengatakan hal ini. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku asal jangan kau putuskan pertemanan kita," ucap Hyuuga.

Dipandanginya Izuki yang membatu.

'Apakah itu artinya Izuki kembali teringat akan kejadian lampau dan trauma?'

"Hn."

Sedikit suku kata dan anggukan Izuki membuat Hyuuga membelalak tidak percaya. Berkali-kali dia mengerjap-ngerjap dengan harapan bahwa yang dia lihat adalah nyata. Yah, Izuki masih didepannya dengan muka yang tertunduk.

Dan Hyuuga bersumpah demi minus matanya yang bertambah mengenai semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi Izuki.

"Apakah itu artinya.."

"I-iya…"

Demi minus matanya yang suatu hari berbalik menjadi plus, Hyuuga yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau cintanya diterima. Dengan perlahan diraihnya telapak tangan Izuki. Izuki sendiri membiarkan dirinya dipandu Hyuuga.

Dan matanya terbelalak sempurna ketika bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Namun dengan cepat dirinya dapat merespon gerakan selanjutnya. Hyuuga sendiri begitu kagum mengenai bibir Izuki yang terasa meleleh di mulutnya. Masing-masing saling memberikan sentuhan lembut dan mencoba untuk bergerak secara perlahan.

Hyuuga melepaskan diri dari Izuki dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Izuki yang sudah semerah tomat.

Kawaii

Dan Hyuuga tersenyum.

"Itu untuk yang dulu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu jahat untuk memintamu melupakan kejadian yang di perpustakaan itu."

"I-ie…"

"Soudesuka ne… maa, anggap saja sebagai ganti dari yang dulu," ucap Hyuuga sambil bertingkah kikuk lagi. Membuat Izuki tersenyum geli akan tingkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Hyuuga mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Izuki. Izuki pun melihat sekeliling.

"O-oh… gomen. Bagaimana dengan akhir pekan?"

"Hn."

Dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

.

.

.

Owari….

.

.

.

A/N:

(1) Wakatta wa: Aku tahu kok.

(2) Yamette : hentikan. Hageru : jadi botak.

(3) Hage: Sebenernya ini bisa berarti 'botak' ataupun 'bego'. Tapi Izuki salah presentasi.

.

.

Say good bye for this fanfic. Thanks buat para reader yang ngasih _fave, follow_ ataupun _review _selama fic ini berjalan. Juga buat para silent reader yang mendukung Kasumi dari belakang (?). Oh ya, thanks juga buat orang yang gak mau disebutin namanya buat rekomendasi lagu-lagunya (aku tahu kau disana dan sedang browsing-browsing fanfic tanpa login. Muahahahaha #plakk!). 2 Lagu endingnya anime Blood+ memang sasuga banget buat nulis nih chapter. Ada yang mau nyoba? #abaikan.

Yups, Kasumi enggak bisa kata-kata lagi. Sudah cukup sampai disini #plakk!

Ada yang mau omake? Meskipun enggak nge-angst sih. Soalnya ini cerita dari mereka berdua yang lovey-dovey dan gitu deh….

Akhir kata,

See you somewhere in this ffn (?) *lambai-lambai sambil naik burung gambaran cowok dari fandom sebelah*


End file.
